Dragon Heart
by MangaMamma
Summary: Wufei is a bitter slave who refuses to speak when he comes under the ownership of Lord Kushrenada. As he opens up to his new Master, a secret from his past threatens to kill them both. AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Gundam boys. I'm just here to play with them.

This is an idea I had floating around in my head for awhile and I finally put it down on paper so to speak. The premise: A defiant young dragon named Nataku is punished for defying the laws of his clan and repeatedly going into the human world to look for other dragon clans. His punishment is to be reborn a human. In human form, he is our beloved Wufei. This is the story of his human life and what happens when he falls under the ownership of one Lord Treize Kushrenada.

**Dragon Heart**

**Prologue**

"Your transgressions against this clan cannot go unpunished, Nataku."

The only response to the booming voice coming from the raised dais was the rattle of chains as the proud black dragon raised his head to meet his punishment. He faced the counsel of eight dragons, one from each of the ruling families. Behind him, only his father was present to witness the sentencing. His mother had been too upset when he had been captured and taken to prison. His father had forbidden his siblings from attending and his friends were not allowed to attend as only family members were permitted.

The hall was dark, lit only by a few torches and it was very hot. Even for dragons it was considered hot. _The old bastards can't generate enough heat by themselves anymore_, the chained young dragon thought with bitter satisfaction.

"Despite warnings and threats you have continued to travel to the human territories. You have been seen and attacked several times. The humans are now on the lookout for dragons and are closing in on our borders. In case you have forgotten whelp, we live here in this barren land with our dwindling numbers because of the humans. They almost wiped us out the last time they found out where we lived. You are placing everyone…..your family, friends….in grave danger. I know you are not the only one, but since you refuse to reveal your comrades, the only redeeming value you seem to possess, the consequences will fall solely on your shoulders."

Nataku snorted and he heard his father's disapproving growl behind him. He didn't care what his father thought or threatened. He would not turn in his friends just to receive a lesser sentence. They had been searching the human territories for a new place for their clan to live for years now. Rumors of other dragons existing in a faraway land had spurred them into action. Their clan was languishing and something needed to be done. Surely there was a better place for them to live in peace.

"Your dragon heart will be removed and you will be reborn as a human. Since you seem to prefer their world to ours so much, you can live in it…. permanently."

Nataku roared in defiance and sent a tornado of flames toward the counsel, but his chains were immediately yanked, bending his neck back so far he was facing the ceiling. The flames barely touched the counsel as the room filled with deafening roars as Nataku struggled, his father roared in disgrace and the counsel set their punishment in motion.

Nataku was engulfed in white flames as he thrashed around as much as the chains would allow. The counsel kept up their deafening roar which segued into a chant of an ancient tongue.

Nataku's body burned with a heat he never knew existed. His mind was being overtaken by a blinding white hot pain and then the worst feeling he could imagine assaulted his entire being. His chest heaved as all the air was sucked from his lungs and then the excruciating heat was gone. In its place was a debilitating cold. He'd never felt such a sensation. Dragons craved heat and avoided cold like the plague. It could be the death of them in extreme situations.

Nataku couldn't feel his body anymore. He felt like he was trapped within a cold vise, suffocating. The cold permeated every fiber of his soul and he thought he would never survive the torture, but suddenly all sensation was gone and he felt like he was floating in a void of nothingness, all sense of time and self gone.

_To be continued…._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Gundam boys. I'm just here to play with them.

**Dragon Heart**

**Chapter 1**

Black cat-like eyes observed everything around him as he was led down hallway after hallway. They had been traveling for four days and his joints ached from being in the confined space of the palanquin. He had only been let out to attend to his toilet during the times they stopped for the night. Now he was being guided by his master through the castle of a very powerful Lord. He didn't catch the name when his master was talking to the soldiers escorting them. He didn't care. He'd stopped caring about anything years go.

Wufei had lived his entire life in slavery and learned how to detach himself from any situation and everyone around him. Being given to a new master meant nothing to him other than new surroundings.

He hadn't spoken in over six years and he had no plans of starting. His current master had tried everything to get him to talk: torture, both physical and mental, kindness, bribery. If the man had bothered to notice when Wufei stopped talking he would have realized it was impossible to get him to talk again. Finally he gave up and sent him to work in his fields after months and months of failure, conceding defeat of using him as a house slave.

He was not received well by the field hands however. He was too soft and pretty and his clothes were clean and of a nicer quality than theirs. He was harassed constantly. He was beaten, taunted, his food often taken from him. He had no one and nothing in which to find solace.

As a dragon, he had not hated humans as most of his clan did. He saw them as co-inhabitants of the land. But after living among them for almost twenty years, he had grown to understand his brethren's viewpoint. They were selfish creatures with very little self control. Only his human mother was spared his contempt. But she was no longer with him. She had been killed several years ago and now lived peacefully in the afterlife.

His attention was caught by the sound of large wooden doors opening. His master led him into a large room of ivory marble with veins of deep coral running throughout, with several columns running the length of the room to create a walkway within the cavernous room. Colorful banners hung on every wall, and everything seemed bright and clean and if Wufei were inclined to such sentiments, friendly. There were soldiers lining both sides of the room but there didn't seem to be any members of a court in attendance. His master had been granted a private audience with the Lord. _It must be something very important_.

Wufei and his master bowed in greeting and as his master straightened, Wufei knelt down and kept his head lowered, listening to all going on around him.

"Lord Kushrenada, thank you for receiving me. It is an honor."

"Greetings, Duke Dermeal. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"I wanted to present my birthday gift to you in person, my Lord."

"Birthday? Is today my birthday?"

"N-no, my Lord. It is in two weeks. But I will be unable to attend the celebration dinner so I wanted to at least give you my deepest regards in person."

"There's to be a dinner?" Treize noticed the scowls being aimed at the visiting man and he chuckled. "Well, Duke, I thank you for your gift and the heads up on the dinner. My well meaning men were apparently hoping to surprise me, knowing how much I _hate_ celebrating my birthday."

Duke Dermeal paled three shades and became downright pasty as nervous eyes scanned the glaring soldiers surrounding him. He wrung his hands and he felt sweat begin to break out on his forehead.

"Please, Duke Dermeal, do not despair. You have done me a tremendous favor and I would like to repay you in kind. Please, stay with me until you must leave. I will have chambers prepared for you and your men."

"Oh! Thank you, my Lord. You are too kind! But, I have not yet presented you with your gift. Allow me to bestow upon you a slave most unique. He is quiet and obedient, and…spirited." The Duke let out a nervous laugh as he continued. "He may look small, but he is quite strong. A-and his breeding is rare as I'm sure you can see, my Lord. His dark features are not easily found in these parts and he is very easy on the eyes."

Wufei felt sweaty fingers grasp his chin and tilt his head up so he was looking into glittering blue eyes. He felt naked under the blue orbs that seemed to see right into his very soul. He'd never experienced anything like it and alarms were going off in his head that said this man would break him beyond recovery.

Treize saw the fear within the black eyes and he felt sorry for the young man before him. He personally didn't own any slaves and if Duke Dermeal had any sense he would know this and never consider this young man a "gift".

Duke Dermeal saw Treize's smile falter at the sight of Wufei and his stomach tied in knots. He had yet to meet anyone that wasn't drawn to the young man's looks. _If the stubborn bastard would only speak, I could have made a fortune on him in the open market! _

"M-my Lord? Does he not please you?"

Treize plastered a fake smile on his face to put the Duke at ease. "He is indeed beautiful. However, I have made it a practice to not own any slaves. I don't believe people are property."

"Oh come now, Treize, surely you can't turn away such a rare beauty?"

Everyone turned to see a tall platinum blonde enter the room, cloak billowing behind him as he made his way towards Treize's raised throne. He passed the Duke and proceeded to plant one foot on the first step and bow with a flourish of his cape.

"If you do not wish to accept him, I would be more than willing to accept the burden upon my shoulders."

"No doubt, my dear cousin, but I do believe the Duke is intending him to be my _birthday_ present."

"Your birthday is today?"

Treize chuckled at his cousin's exaggerated look of surprise. "I guess you didn't get the dinner invitation that Duke Dermeal received. I'd worry that you've been blacklisted, Zechs."

Duke Dermeal tried to smile under the ice cold stare of the Lord's cousin. "Indeed. It must have gotten lost in transport." Zechs turned to face his cousin again, his smile back in place. "Regardless, if you change your mind you know where to find me."

"Residing in the same room you have for the past two weeks I presume?"

Zechs flashed a knowing smile and made another grand bow before exiting the room, his eyes glaring daggers at the nervous Duke as he passed. Treize gestured for the doors to be shut and then he addressed his guest once again.

"I thank you for your generous gift, Duke Dermeal, and I accept." He made a small gesture towards Wufei and a soldier stepped up and led him out of the room. "Now, if you'll accept my invitation of lodging and dinner it will make this exchange complete."

Duke Dermeal bowed. "Yes, my Lord, thank you. I am honored."

"Excellent. I will see you at dinner then. My captain will see you to your rooms."

Treize stood up and walked out a small door tucked away in the corner, almost hidden behind a banner.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Treize closed the door behind him and came face to face with the dark-haired beauty that was his birthday gift. He reached out for Wufei, intending to only remove his collar but the young man flinched away, actually taking a step back into the soldier that held his leash.

An elegant eyebrow raised and he pulled his hand back.

"I will not hurt you. What is your name?"

Wufei looked away and tried to calm his beating heart. This man was affecting him somehow and he couldn't explain it other than the feeling he got earlier when their eyes met for the first time.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"It seems he is scared of me. Perhaps the Duke was a hard master."

"He doesn't seem abused in any way. I've seen enough to know the signs right away."

Zechs reached out and tilted Wufei's face up to meet his own. When Wufei looked into the ice blue eyes, he didn't sense anything. He was just a man and had no affect on him and therefore Wufei didn't consider him a threat. He took a step forward, knowing the man wanted him, and hoping his actions would be enough to remove himself from Lord Kushrenada's hands.

"It seems it just may be you he doesn't like, Treize."

Zechs kept his smiling face on Wufei, drinking in the dark honey-colored skin and ebony hair that framed his face. Yes, he could definitely find a use for this slave.

"It appears you may be right, Zechs. Well, if he is scared of me and prefers you, then who am I to argue? Congratulations, cousin."

Treize gazed at Wufei one last lingering time, wondering what about the slave stuck with him, making him feel like he just gave away something very valuable.

_To be continued….._


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

**Dragon Heart**

**Chapter 2**

Wufei stood off to the side, trying not to stare and blend in with the shadows as his master spoke with a young man a few yards away. From what he could tell, the young man wanted nothing to do with his master and if Zechs didn't back off soon, the exchange was going to become violent. Even he could sense the anger flowing from the brunette with the fiery eyes.

Wufei thought he recognized the serious young man as Lord Kushrenada's general. Yuyu, or Yue, or Yuy. Something like that. Zechs had talked to him briefly before they left for his new master's home three months ago. And now they were back at Lord Kushrenada's fortress again, the brunette the sole reason for their visit and from what he could catch of the conversation, they used to be lovers but Zechs cheated and the general left him.

Suddenly, Zechs, who had been standing close enough to whisper in the general's ear, was pushed away, landing on his backside. Wufei saw the shock and anger on his master's face and knew this did not bode well for him.

Wufei had come to understand a few things about Zechs Marquise since coming under his ownership three months ago. If he was in a good mood and there were no problems, everything went smoothly and Wufei's life was uneventful. If Zechs was in an extremely good mood, then Wufei's life became treacherous because that mood translated into sexual advances which Wufei had so far, mercifully, been able to stop. However, that led to the third scenario which he found himself in now. If Zechs was in a bad mood, he would take his anger out on the closest person, which usually, like now, was him.

He braced for the rough handling as his master stomped towards him. Zechs grabbed his arm in a vise grip and pulled him up close, ice blue eyes boring into him, trying to see something, but Wufei had no idea what that could be and he tried to stay as neutral as possible. Then Zechs shoved him away, slamming him against the wall.

Again, Wufei tried to show no emotion or indication of pain. The less response Zechs got, the faster this would go. Little did he realize that the strategy would not work this time.

"God damn it! Why must he be so stubborn!"

Zechs looked down at the slave who had wisely sunk to his knees. He prized his slave. His exotic dark looks proved so tempting to the young nobleman. And the slave had, on more than one occasion, fought back against his master but that just furthered Zechs' desire and appreciation of the young man. Still, he wished that the dark-haired slave would just obey and give in to his master's desires because despite appearances, he wasn't one to take such liberties, even from a slave.

But now that he was getting what he asked for, a complete lack of will and emotion, it only served to remind him of Heero and his anger burned deeper within him and he kicked Wufei in the side of the head, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Don't just lay there, do something! Fight back! For the love of god SAY something!"

If it was one thing that drove Zechs mad it was Wufei's lack of speech. He hadn't been able to figure out if he couldn't speak, or was just unwilling to, but right now it didn't matter. When Wufei didn't obey any of his commands, Zechs kicked him in the ribs repeatedly, yelling at him over and over to say something.

Breathing, when possible, was painful and Wufei could taste the blood in his mouth. He was no longer aware of where he was or what was happening. He only knew that blinding white stars danced before his eyes and bolts of pain were ripping through his body. And just when he thought he would breakdown and scream for the pain to stop, everything went black.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Wufei? Wufei, can you hear me?"

Wufei was aware of a cool sensation and he flinched away from it subconsciously. He thought he heard someone calling his name, but the voice didn't sound familiar. Grudgingly he opened his eyes and had to blink a few times to focus on the concerned face hovering over him.

"Good, you're awake." The concerned face smiled and Wufei noted the amber eyes still held some worry. "Can you hear me?" Wufei nodded. "Good. My name is Sally Po and I'm Lord Kushrenada's healer. I'm told you're name is Wufei, yes?" Again, Wufei just nodded.

The healer reached out with a cloth in her hands and Wufei flinched away again. "Don't worry, this won't hurt. It's just treated with a few herbs and a balm to help those bruises go away faster."

Wufei steadied himself and braced for the cold touch of the towel but it never came. It was warm. Very warm. Wufei sighed and sank back into the bed gratefully. Even though he was a human now, he hadn't lost his aversion to the cold. Being reborn did not erase his memories of his previous life as a dragon, nor did it eliminate certain tendencies such as craving heat.

Sally was happy to see her patient relax and she left him to rest, needing to report to Lord Kushrenada the slave's status. He had demanded to know the moment Wufei woke up.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Treize entered the small room and found the young slave asleep, a small ghost of a smile on his lips. He had the covers drawn up to his chin and a towel resting on his right temple. His healer had filled him in on her observations and treatment.

He sat there and gazed at the sleeping youth, wondering what he was going to do with him. He didn't want a slave. But he would not give him back to his cousin either. _How could Zechs have done something like this? Has his obsession for Heero truly driven him mad?_

As if on cue, Treize heard a commotion outside and he left the room to find Zechs arguing with the guard at the door.

"What seems to be the trouble here?"

Zechs immediately flew into Treize's face, his voice seething.

"Let me see him. He's mine, Treize."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, cousin. Wufei belongs to me."

"Bullshit! You gave him to me."

"You're mistaken, Zechs. I _do_ own him. I have the papers to prove it. If anything, you could say I let you borrow him for awhile."

Zechs backed away, the calm demeanor of his cousin bringing out his rage once again. He clenched his fists and tried to remain in control. To lose his temper and attack his cousin, Lord of the western lands would be suicide. And the soldier standing off to the side, hand on his hilt was all the confirmation his theory needed.

"He will choose me over you. Ask him."

Treize honestly wasn't sure who Wufei would choose at this point. At their first meeting he seemed frightened of Treize, but how could Wufei possibly choose Zechs after what he did?

"He is sleeping right now. This matter is closed, Zechs. Wufei belongs to me. Now leave my castle at once and be thankful the only retribution I will seek for the damage you caused to my 'property' is the bloody nose Heero gave you."

Zechs' eyes went wide at the command. They'd known each other their whole lives and Zechs knew when Treize was truly angry. This was one of those times. The platinum blonde offered a cursory bow and turned on his heel, retreating down the hallway.

Treize nodded at the soldier and headed back into the room to find Wufei sitting up in bed, looking scared.

"It's alright, he won't hurt you again. I have sent him away. You do not belong to him anymore." Treize sat down in the chair next to the bed and offered a sheepish smile. "I guess you belong to me now."

_To be continued…._


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Gundam boys. I'm just here to play with them.

Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing. I was a little worried about the premise of the story not getting a welcome reception but I'm happy to see it's accepted.

**Dragon Heart**

**Chapter 3**

Wufei was allowed to rest in the small room for four more days. The healer visited him on a rather annoyingly consistent basis and although he couldn't seem to get her to leave him alone, he had managed to instill in her his desire for a very warm room. She had the fire lit with instructions to keep it burning at all times. Treize came to visit him twice a day: once in the afternoon and once before retiring in the evening. He would try to get Wufei to speak just like all the others, but Wufei steadfastly refused.

"Answer one question for me, Wufei. Is it that you can speak but are unwilling to?"

Wufei hesitantly nodded his head, wondering if he would be punished for his reply. But the Lord seemed to draw the truth out of him and that fact alone was enough to keep him awake at night.

"I see. Well then, I will respect your wishes. Goodnight, Wufei."

Wufei sat up most of that night trying to figure out Lord Kushrenada. He seemed genuinely concerned for Wufei's wellbeing and that puzzled the young man. Why should a Lord be concerned with a slave? Wufei still had that uneasy feeling about Treize, but he had no choice in the matter now. He belonged to Lord Kushrenada and he would just have to be on his guard.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Once Sally Po cleared Wufei for whatever work Treize had planned for him with instructions of only light duty for the first week, Treize began his foray into slave ownership. He and Wufei were in the small room that Wufei had come to see as his own. Treize was standing by the window, arm casually laid on the sill, his attention on whatever was outside, while Wufei kneeled in the center of the room.

"I'd like to clear a few things between us, Wufei. First, you do not kneel. You will bow to me as others do and nothing else. Now please stand." Wufei quickly stood up and kept his head bowed.

"Secondly, if anyone lays a hand on you, report it to me immediately. I will not tolerate such treatment. And lastly…." Treize finally turned to face Wufei and frowned to see the young man's eyes plastered to the floor. "…since you do not wish to speak, I insist you carry a board and chalk with you to communicate properly with the staff of the castle."

Wufei nodded his head.

"And for heaven's sake, please look up. It's rude."

Wufei's head shot up and Treize smiled at the look of confusion.

"That's better. Thank you, Wufei. Now that we have that straightened out, follow me and I will show you to your room."

Wufei frowned when he heard this would not be his room. He liked it. It was small, warm, cozy and set away from the noise of the castle. But he obediently followed Treize from what seemed like one end of the castle to the other before stopping at a wooden door with two soldiers standing guard. _Am I to be kept in some sort of cell!_

A soldier opened the door and Wufei walked in to see a large sitting room with at least two rooms branching off. Wufei gaped in wonder at the luxurious surroundings and could not believe this was to be his quarters.

"Follow me, Wufei."

Wufei followed Treize from the sitting room into a smaller room that looked to be an office and library in one. Wufei didn't have time to check anything out as he kept pace with the long-legged Lord, who led them into yet another room. It was about the size of the room they just left but with a bed, chest of drawers, trunk, a large window, fireplace and two doors that Wufei guessed were a bathroom and a closet. As he stepped into the room a little further, he looked down and marveled at the deep, soft carpeting underfoot. It was softer than some beds he had slept in.

"This will be your room. There is the bathroom, the closet and I believe this room is set back enough so I will not disturb you. These are my private quarters in case you hadn't guessed and you will now be my steward. I hope this meets with your satisfaction?"

Wufei turned to gaze at the smiling man, wondering if this was some sort of ploy to get him to trust him so he could worm his way into Wufei's good grace's and then…..what? If Lord Kushrenada wanted him to do anything, he could simply order it. He didn't need to stoop to such levels and he surely didn't need to treat Wufei so kindly either. _Who are you, Treize Kushrenada, and what do you want from me?_

Treize could tell the young man was at a loss for words. He chuckled at the thought of the self-imposed mute being "speechless" then continued on, needing to get Wufei settled so he could attend to other matters.

He walked over to the closet and opened the door, revealing several jackets and pants and two pair of shoes and a pair of boots.

"I had you measured for clothes and shoes while you slept during recovery." He looked over to see a slight blush creep across Wufei's cheeks and his smile broadened. "If they don't fit, send for the tailor and he will adjust them."

Treize left the closet door open and moved to open the second door. "I have taken the liberty of ordering a bath prepared for you. After you have cleaned up and dressed, meet me in the sitting room and we'll discuss your duties."

Wufei watched in awe as Treize just smiled and walked past, leaving him alone in his new room as if everything that just happened was perfectly normal.

_Is he insane? He defended me, a slave, against his own cousin, had me tended to by his personal healer, then makes me his steward with a room that's part of his personal quarters?_

Wufei went over to run a hand over the jacket, but as soon as he felt the soft and fine fabric he snatched his hand back, not wanting to get it dirty. Then he slowly wandered around the room, opening all the drawers and finding new clean clothes in all of them. The trunk was empty and he had no idea what he was supposed to do with it. And as soon as the thought of asking, Treize popped into his mind and realization dawned on him. _I don't have time for this! He's waiting for me_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Treize looked up at the sound of a door opening to see Wufei standing there, looking uncomfortable. Wufei had chosen to wear the black pants and jacket with a cream colored shirt and the knee-high boots. The clothes fit perfectly. They weren't snug, but they showed off the young man's petite frame just enough. A big improvement from the loose pants and tunic he was wearing earlier. Treize noticed he had pulled his hair back tightly and that was the only thing he saw that he would change.

He patted the spot next to him on the sofa and Wufei obeyed, coming to rest about a foot away from Treize.

"Here is your tablet and chalk. I will need you to have certain duties fulfilled per my instructions and you will need to relay that information perfectly. The staff has already been informed of your new position and knows to follow whatever instructions you give them. In addition---"

Treize saw the look on Wufei's face and stopped his speech. "Is something wrong, Wufei? You can write, yes?"

Wufei blushed and took the tablet and chalk and scribbled something quickly and showed it to Treize.

_**A little.**_

"Well, in that case, we'll start you off slowly. You can work for me half the day, and the other half you will have a tutor."

Wufei reached out and placed his hand on Treize's arm, a small gasp coming from his throat.

_Why is he doing this? Why would he bother to educate a slave? That's what I am whether he wants to admit it or not. I am a slave! He can't keep doing this. Surely it will cause resentment among the others of the castle. And then it will happen all over again. No….I can't…won't live that way again._

"Wufei?"

Treize put his hand over Wufei's and the sensation brought Wufei back to his senses and he withdrew his hand quickly and hung his head.

"What's wrong?"

Wufei just shook his head and looked up into the concerned blue eyes that reminded him of the oceans he would see on his trips to the human world. They were deep blue, sparkled, and full of life.

Treize didn't believe the young man was fine, but he wouldn't press the issue. He wanted Wufei to be comfortable around him and tell him things without being commanded to do so.

"Good. Now for today you will simply follow me around and observe. You will walk three paces behind me and when we are in the presence of other noblemen, you will stand back six paces. Understand?"

Wufei just nodded.

"Ok then, let's go. I have some matters to attend to with General Yuy. I believe you know him. He was the one who kept Zechs from killing you."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

In the next four months, Wufei learned how to read and write properly, learned the little nuances of his Lord, and made a few friends within the castle. In all his human years, he couldn't remember being so content. And one of the reasons was sitting next to him right now, blabbering on about his favorite topic.

"And I worry you know, because he's being sent out there to fight some crazies and I won't be there to protect him! He's refusing to let me go with him, the selfish bastard!"

Wufei closed his eyes against the bright sun and basked in the warmth as he listened to his friend Duo express his outrage at being left behind by his master while he went off to quell an uprising. He and Duo had become instant friends the moment they met during a meeting between their masters. The outgoing young man with the long chestnut braid and lively amethyst eyes left no room for argument. He was Wufei's friend and Wufei would just have to accept it.

"Maybe I can sneak into the convoy and hide among the men. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. They understand how much I want to protect him. What do you think, Wufei?"

Duo waited until he heard the scribbling stop before he looked over to read the tablet.

_**Listen to the General. You will only be a distraction. He may get hurt because he's too busy worrying about you.**_

"Geez, I hadn't thought of that."

_**And if you sneak off you'll be leaving me behind.**_

"Awww, you'll miss me?"

_**Of course not. I need you as an accomplice for stealing apples from the kitchen. It's a two person job.**_

"You jerk!"

Duo threw a handful of grass at Wufei and the young man sat up, spitting grass from his mouth. He glared at his friend who wisely let out a shriek before running away. Wufei ran him down and a wrestling match ensued, which was the norm for their rare afternoons together.

When the dust settled and the two lay staring up at the sky, Duo told Wufei of his decision.

"You're right, Wufei. He should go alone. I'd hate for him to get hurt on my account." Duo looked over at his friend whose eyes showed his concern and determination to help him. "Thanks, Wufei. I know you'll be there for me, no matter what happens."

Wufei nodded and the two continued their afternoon, heading back to their original spot to collect their picnic basket and make the trek back to the castle.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Gundam boys. I'm just here to play with them.

A/N – This chapter ended up being double the normal length. I couldn't see any way to beak up the events to create two plausible chapters so this is what you get.

**Dragon Heart**

**Chapter 4**

Wufei stood there, impatiently tapping his foot, waiting for Treize to emerge from the bathroom. _That damnable man! Must he always take forever to get ready? He knows his guests will be arriving any moment and he still has to dress which will no doubt be another ordeal in itself._

When Treize came out of the bathroom in his robe, he found exactly what he thought he would: His ever efficient ebony haired steward glaring at him as if he were a child that tracked mud through the house. He chuckled and made his way over to the bed to see what had been laid out for him. Now came his favorite part of getting ready. Usually, he would have Wufei going back and forth as he continuously changed his mind on what to wear. The sight of Wufei getting flush with frustration always made Treize smile. _He's just too adorable for his own good_.

"I'm really not in the mood to wear the red this evening. Too pretentious, don't you think? These are merchants, not noblemen after all." Wufei put the red jacket and pants away and returned with a green set. "I've never liked the green and I don't know why you keep insisting on putting it out." He waved at the green clothes as if 'shooing' them away and he smiled as he noticed Wufei rolling his eyes. The young man returned with a beige outfit, his eyes daring his Lord to deny the ensemble. "I can't possibly wear the beige, we'll match." Treize turned away from Wufei to keep the young man from seeing his smile. Then he heard a light tapping noise and looked back to see Wufei holding his tablet, glaring at him. "Didn't I tell you? I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind. You'll be attending tonight's dinner."

_**Why!**_

Treize walked over to Wufei and didn't stop until only a foot separated them. Wufei swallowed hard as the taller man leaned in, eyes glinting, and voice like a warm breeze washing over him.

"I want you there beside me, Wufei. Is that so surprising?" Wufei nodded as he felt his cheeks getting warm. "Well it shouldn't be. You have become invaluable to me and I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

Wufei saw Treize's hand coming for him and he backed away, grabbing the beige clothes and hanging them up, grateful to be out from under the intense gaze of his Lord. He heard Treize sigh behind him and he knew he had somehow disappointed him but it couldn't be helped. He wanted no relationship with Treize other than that of Lord and Servant. If Treize wanted him for any purpose other than his current duties, he would have to….force him. Wufei clutched a handful of beige jacket at the thought but he quickly shook it free. _Treize would never do anything like that to me._ _He's an honorable man._

Treize ran a hand through his hair and went to sit on his bed. Wufei returned momentarily with a blue outfit that Treize blindly accepted. When Wufei tried to assist him, he offered a smile and waved him off.

"It's ok, I can manage. It won't go any faster with two of us doing it." He could see the worry in the black eyes and he hated being the cause of that look. "I don't mind if you do not wish to attend tonight's dinner. However, there are two people I'd like you to meet. I'll expect you back here by 10pm. Agreed?"

Wufei nodded and went to retreat to the library, his favorite place within the castle with the exception of his own room.

"Aren't you going to visit with Duo? I know he relies on you for company while Heero is gone."

If Treize didn't know how truly infatuated Duo was with his general, he'd be jealous of the amount of attention Wufei paid to the fellow servant.

"Maybe you should take him some apples. You two seem to enjoy them immensely." He saw the look of surprise on Wufei's face and he chuckled. "It's my castle, Wufei. I have to know everything that happens within its walls."

Wufei smirked and nodded. He scribbled something quickly and tossed the tablet on the bed, turning back towards the library.

_**Everything except birthday dinners, right?**_

Treize laughed at the wise remark and left to attend to his guests. _Wufei, you can always make me smile, and I am grateful for that_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei ran as if the devil himself were after him. He'd gone to visit Duo and had somehow fallen asleep. He blamed Duo for the whole mess. The depressed young man had started crying and Wufei was left comforting him. They were cuddled together in Duo's room on the only piece of furniture he had: the bed. And together they were so warm and Wufei had been so tired from handling banquet preparations all day that he'd fallen asleep. And now he was late. Treize had asked him to be there by 10pm and it was almost 11pm.

He didn't stop running until he burst into the sitting room like a madman, hair loose and mussed, clothes slightly wrinkled and shirt half untucked from sleeping in them and chest heaving from the panicked run from Duo's room on the other side of the castle.

"Wufei? Where have you--?" Treize took in the sight of his protégé and an intense pang of jealousy ripped through him. He frowned slightly and kept his voice even, betraying nothing. "Is everything ok, Wufei?"

Wufei nodded and realized he'd left the tablet for Treize's quarters on the man's bed. He bowed to Treize and his guest and hurried back into the bedroom, making himself presentable once again and returning with a scribbled apology.

"It's ok, Wufei. I don't mind that you're late. This is by far nothing official. I am however concerned about the state of your appearance upon your arrival. Care to explain?"

Treize saw the slight blush and his worst fears gripped his heart. _They slept together. Does Duo miss Heero so much he'd turn to Wufei for physical comfort? But Wufei wouldn't allow himself to be used like that. So does that mean their lovers? _

The boyish looking blonde sitting next to Treize sensed the fear and nervousness between the two men and whereas he could understand the young man's emotions, why would Treize be feeling the same way? _And I thought I sensed jealousy from him a moment ago. Is it possible? Could he have feelings for this young man?_

"Treize please, stop harassing him. He's obviously upset at being late. Now stop being rude and introduce us properly."

Treize cleared his throat and put his drink down.

"My apologies to you both. Quatre, this is Wufei. Wufei, this is my good friend Quatre Winner Raberba."

Wufei bowed in greeting and as he straightened up he was shocked to find himself enveloped within the smaller man's arms.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you, Wufei. Treize has told me so much about you."

"Now, Quatre, I don't think----"

Quatre had led Wufei over to a half sofa and sat down next to the man, ignoring Treize's attempts at quieting him down.

"He says you've become indispensable to him and he---"

"Quatre, you're doing it again."

All eyes turned to the quiet voice that came from across the room. A young man emerged from the library, book in hand. He wasn't dressed like a merchant or a nobleman. His attire was simpler, but Wufei could tell the material was of top quality.

He watched as the two men seemed to communicate silently for a few moments. Suddenly Quatre blushed and offered an apologetic smile to the mysterious man who was now standing before them.

"Sorry, Trowa." Quatre turned to face Wufei. "Wufei, this is Trowa Barton. Trowa helps me run my businesses and I can tell you that I definitely couldn't live without him." Quatre looked up at Trowa again and Wufei saw something there that was more than business. _Could they be…?_

"Trowa, this is Wufei. And I was just trying to tell him how much Treize appreciates him."

Trowa bowed to Wufei and this was enough to bring him out of his initial shock at Quatre's behavior and he stood up, righting the man. Wufei shook his head and reached for the tablet to explain he was just a servant but Treize stopped him.

"It's ok, Wufei. Trowa knows who you are. You and Trowa have the same background."

Wufei stood there, his mind beginning to hurt from the strain of the past few minutes. _Maybe the mad dash here put more strain on me than I thought_. Wufei nodded weakly and sat back down.

"Here. You look like you could use this."

A glass of water materialized before him and he gratefully accepted it. He looked up into deep green eyes and he couldn't help but smile. Everything about the man made him feel calm and he felt like those green eyes could read him like a book.

"I wanted you three to meet because Quatre is a dear friend of mine and he shares the same philosophies. Including that of not owning slaves."

"That's right. I run my businesses using hired labor. Half my labor force is comprised of former slaves like yourself."

Wufei put the glass down and grabbed his tablet. He didn't notice the knowing glances being exchanged between the three men in the room.

_**Very commendable. But do you actually make any profit?**_

Quatre chuckled.

"Yes I do, Wufei. I can say that there are others who are more successful than I am by using slave labor, but I am content to be successful financially while not contributing to the slave labor problem."

Wufei liked Quatre and Trowa. They seemed to compliment each other perfectly and they didn't make him feel like he was intruding in any way. Their conversation ambled on in various directions until Trowa asked a question that brought everything to a screeching halt.

"Is something wrong with your voice, Wufei?"

Trowa figured Treize would be counting on his direct personality to get the young man to discuss his lack of speech, while Quatre would be the one gauging the man's emotions as his special gift allowed. He saw the shocked look in the black eyes but continued.

"Forgive my bluntness. Quatre says I'm direct to a fault at times. I just couldn't help but notice that you obviously aren't deaf because you can hear just fine. I was wondering what caused your current inability to speak."

Wufei suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He looked from Trowa to Treize and he silently begged the latter for help. But he could see that Treize was just as curious as Trowa and wanted to hear what Wufei had to say for himself.

_He lied. He said he accepted that I was unwilling to speak. And yet he's allowing Trowa to question me._

Quatre noticed the clenched jaw and fists of the young man sitting next to him and he was picking up on anger and fear. The anger was tinged with feelings for Treize. But the fear….the fear was all directed inwards. It was intense, dark and painful. Quatre winced and put a hand to his temple.

"Cat?"

Trowa was by his side immediately and Wufei got up to let the man sit down and tend to his companion. He stood off to the side and watched the pair, his chest tightening as he witnessed the tender exchange between the two.

"I'm fine. I just….I must have overdone it today, that's all. I'm sorry I worried you, Trowa."

Trowa had his arm around Quatre's shoulders and he was bent down, speaking softly into the blonde's ear. He couldn't hear what was being exchanged, but Wufei saw Quatre smile and Trowa's hand squeezed the smaller man's shoulder.

_They look so right together, like they were made for each other_. Wufei let his gaze wander elsewhere, feeling as if he were intruding on a private moment. His eyes fell upon Treize and he found the man's deep blue eyes fixed on him and Wufei felt a jolt within his chest and he felt his cheeks get warm.

His embarrassment jump started him into action, kneeling down in front of the couple and scribbling a quick question. _Anything to escape facing that gaze….._

_**Can I get you anything?**_

The petite blonde graced him with a warm smile. "No thank you, Wufei. I'm fine, really."

Trowa stood up and offered Quatre a hand and they both turned to face Treize who was now standing and approaching the couple.

"I hope you feel better, Quatre. We'll have breakfast tomorrow before you leave."

"Sounds good. And, Wufei?" Quatre approached Wufei and took his hands in his own. "I hope we'll see you at breakfast too. I'd like to visit with you some more before we leave."

Wufei just nodded. He watched the couple leave and then went about cleaning up after the private get together. Treize stood back and observed Wufei.

"They're good people."

Wufei just nodded as he continued with the clean up. He placed a tray of dirty cups and a coffee pot on a nearby sideboard. When he turned towards his room to retire and leave Treize to his privacy, he saw the tall blonde heading into the library. _It's a bit late to be working._ As Wufei walked through the library to his room, he was stopped by Treize's voice.

Treize was sitting back in his chair, deciding there was no way he would be able to sleep without getting an answer to a question that had been bothering him since Wufei showed up this evening.

"Now that it's just the two of us, Wufei…..Why did you show up late looking as if you'd just rolled out of bed?"

Wufei turned and faced his Lord. He'd left his tablet in the other room so he walked up to Treize's desk and used a piece of paper and pen.

_**Fell asleep comforting Duo. I apologize.**_

Wufei turned the paper to face Treize and he bowed. Treize read the brief message and he felt the tension leave his body. _ Thank goodness_.

"You have no reason to apologize, Wufei, but thank you. Is Duo alright?"

Wufei shrugged and scribbled quickly.

_**He misses Heero.**_

"Hmm. Those two are very close. Almost as close as Quatre and Trowa. Or has something escaped my attention? Are they lovers, Wufei?"

Wufei just shook his head 'no', a little surprised Treize would participate in what Wufei considered gossiping.

"You're a good friend, Wufei. Duo is lucky to have you. As am I."

Wufei offered a lopsided grin and a quiet scoff. Treize was surprised at the rare noise by the young man and it reminded him of something.

"So why didn't you answer Trowa's question?"

Wufei's smile fell and he scribbled a quick response.

_**None of his business.**_

"Why didn't you just tell him what you told me? You simply don't want to."

Wufei pointed to the reply he originally wrote and turned towards his room.

"Wufei." Wufei stopped at the threshold of his door but did not turn around. "Do you think you'll ever tell me the real reason for your self imposed silence?"

Treize saw Wufei's profile as he turned to respond but seemed to think better of it. Instead he hung his head and retreated into his room.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"It's something very painful and…..dark. That's what worries me most. The darkness that seems to envelope his heart. How long did you say he's been silent?"

"Duke Dermeal said it had been about six years."

"Really. Hmmm."

Treize and Quatre were wandering one of the many gardens surrounding the castle, having just finished breakfast and asking Wufei to help Trowa get everything ready for the merchant's departure that day so the two friends could speak in private.

Quatre stopped and stared blankly at a small white bloom. "It was so overwhelming, Treize. I hate to say it but I think you should drop the subject for now. Be happy that he's doing well and seems to be happy here with you."

"You're right, of course. But I want to help him. He's intelligent and has a strong spirit. He's capable of so much more if he'd just speak. And….I want to know what kind of voice belongs to that young man. Is that selfish of me, Quatre?"

Quatre smiled and turned to face his friend. "It's not selfish to want to help someone you care for."

The usually imperturbable Lord Kushrenada let his guard down for the briefest of moments, his eyes going wide at his friend's words. But he quickly recovered and offered a smile to his perceptive friend.

"Was I that obvious?"

"Only to me."

_To be continued….._

_**A special little thank you to Cristina, Ryukai-MJ and HeeroDuo4eva for always encouraging me with each chapter and letting me know how much you enjoy the story. It inspires me to keep on keepin' on. Thanks guys! Much hugs and kisses!**_


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Gundam boys. I'm just here to play with them.

**Dragon Heart**

**Chapter 5**

Heero returned to the castle two weeks ago, ending Duo's three-month depression and Wufei couldn't be happier for his friend. He knew Duo was in love with the general but he wasn't so sure the driven general was aware of this fact at all. But knowing Duo, when he ran out of patience, he'd just jump poor Heero and declare that they were lovers and that would be the end of it, no arguments.

Wufei smiled at the thought, the book in his hand forgotten. He'd retreated to the library for some quiet time, having nothing better to do with his time currently. Heero returning safely was a good thing, but it meant less time for Duo to spend with Wufei and that left the young man lonely.

_I shouldn't be in here moping over something as stupid as missing spending time with my friend. I should be happy for him. I should---_

"Get out of here."

Wufei yelped and fumbled his book as he turned to see Treize standing in the doorway.

Treize smiled and walked over to Wufei, grabbing his arm and dragging him along, out of their quarters and eventually out of the castle, the whole time giving the speech he'd prepared.

"It's time, Wufei. You've been moping around this place for two weeks now and I won't tolerate it anymore. I have a feeling I know why you're depressed and so I've decided to clear my schedule as I'm sure you undoubtedly noticed so I could spend time with you. I've had horses prepared and we're going riding this afternoon. It'll be good for you to get some fresh air."

As they approached the stables, Wufei managed to yank his hand free from Treize's grasp and he stood there defiantly.

Treize looked back, slightly startled at Wufei's forcefulness and the angered look on his face.

"Wufei?"

Wufei stood there, fists clenched. _How dare he just drag me around like some toy to be played with at whim!_ He hadn't had time to grab his tablet and there was nothing available to write with so he couldn't communicate his feelings to Treize. _What makes him think I'm depressed? I don't need his help!_

Treize saw Wufei's frustration at not being able to communicate with him and as much as he wanted to push the young man and bring it up that all he had to do was open his mouth and speak, he refrained. Instead, he walked back to stand close to Wufei and spoke quietly.

"I just want you to be happy, Wufei. And I know you and Duo haven't been able to spend as much time together now that Heero's back. And even though you may think me mad, I'd like to be your friend too, Wufei. So please, let's just go riding, ok?"

Treize held out his hand and Wufei stared down at it for several moments. _He wants to be my friend? Can that work? Trowa and Quatre seem happy with each other and Duo and Heero are happy. Is it possible?_ Wufei took a slow, steadying breath before placing his hand within Treize's and for the first time, he realized just how warm the man truly was.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

They had been riding for about an hour or so, enjoying the nice weather and scenery. Treize had wanted to talk to Wufei, but the younger man couldn't ride and write at the same time so he gave up. They soon stopped by a stream and allowed the horses to drink while they ate the lunch Treize had brought along.

"So tell me, Wufei, isn't this preferable to moping in the library?"

Wufei eyed the genial man and scribbled something down on the tablet Treize had packed in Wufei's saddle bag.

_**I was not moping.**_

Treize smiled. "Could have fooled me."

_**Must you always think yourself in the right?**_

Treize frowned slightly. "I always admit when I'm wrong, Wufei. There's no point in holding onto a lie. Lies only fester and corrupt. I've seen lies drive a man to the point of insanity."

_**Tell me when you have been wrong.**_

Treize leaned back on his hands and stared up into the sun speckled tree canopy.

"Well, I once falsely accused one of my father's advisor's of being a thief. I learned the valuable lesson of gathering all your facts before passing judgment. And I was wrong when I told Relena she would regret leaving her duties behind to sequester herself from the family with her husband."

Treize heard a tapping noise and looked over at Wufei who was holding his tablet out.

_**Relena?**_

"Relena is my cousin. She's Zechs' sister. Her husband died a few years ago. He was a very successful merchant in the kingdom to the south. When he died she moved back here to be near Zechs and myself. She lives off her husband's estate and Zechs provides for her as well. And that brings me to something else I was wrong about."

Treize sat up and turned to face Wufei, his voice and face very serious as he reached out, placing his hand firmly over Wufei's hand that was laying on the ground close to him, supporting Wufei.

"Something told me I was making a big mistake handing you over to Zechs but I did it anyway. All because I didn't want to be bothered with the complications of owning a slave. I am very sorry, Wufei. I hope that someday you can forgive me for being so selfish and careless."

Wufei studied the serious face before him, puzzled by the emotions running through him. He was correct to be scared of Treize at their first meeting. He was making Wufei feel things that he could not afford to…did not want to….feel again. He didn't want that feeling of comfort and happiness. He'd had it ripped away from him twice and he refused to put himself through it again. It would only lead to trouble and pain. Mostly pain. But here he was, gazing into brilliant blue eyes and feeling his whole body becoming consumed with a warmth he hadn't felt since he was able to soar above the clouds.

_Treize….this must stop. I can't afford to feel anything for you. But….but I can't stop myself. What have you done to me?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"So you and Treize are getting along real well I see."

Wufei just rolled his eyes and bit into the sweet green apple. He and Duo were enjoying the spoils of another perfectly executed mission on a hillside overlooking the castle. Treize, in a fit of what Wufei could only consider meanness, notified the kitchen staff of Wufei's and Duo's habit of stealing apples so now they had to become more resourceful with the staff on the lookout.

"You can play the unfeeling part all you want but I can see right through you, Wufei. You like him. You like him a lot."

Wufei yanked Duo's braid in retaliation, not wanting to stop eating to scribble a nasty remark.

"Ow! Hey, only Heero is allowed to do that! And he does it in a much nicer way, I might add."

Wufei raised an eyebrow and Duo blushed, even as he proudly relayed his story.

"I couldn't take it anymore, 'Fei. So I waited until he was real tired and then I snuck into his bed and cuddled up with him. I really hadn't planned on things getting so far out of hand that night."

Duo glanced over at his friend and saw the disbelieving eyes fixed on him.

"Honestly! I just wanted to show him how much I cared for him and how much I wanted him, ya know? But apparently he's been repressed for quite awhile and things heated up real fast."

Duo shrugged and smiled brighter than the sun as he hugged his knees to his chest. "I love him so much, 'Fei. I have for a long time. And now….now I can show him how much I love him and he….he gives it right back. He may never say he loves me and that's ok, because I can tell by what he does and the way he looks at me. He's all mine. And I'm never going to let him go."

Wufei was happy for his friend. He had found someone to love who loved him in return. He'd never been in love and didn't know how to equate it to anything he'd experienced in this life or the previous. He thought of his dragon family and his human mother. He cared for his family, there was no doubting that fact. And his human mother had always made him feel safe and made him feel as if he belonged somewhere, which was no small feat considering he was a reborn dragon living in the human world. Maybe it was something like that. A sense of being safe and secure. But listening to Duo and seeing the smile on his face and the sparkle in his eyes, he couldn't help but feel there was something more to love than just being safe. There was a certain….excitement, perhaps, that was inherent to people in love.

Wufei smiled at Duo and listened to him go on about Heero even as he felt an emptiness growing within him.

_To be continued…._


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Gundam boys. I'm just here to play with them.

Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing this story. It's become a favorite of mine. Here's the latest installment, hope you enjoy and I look forward to your feedback. Later!

**Dragon Heart**

**Chapter 6**

Duo had taken a few steps back and let Heero deal with Zechs. He knew Heero cared for him and would never go back to the platinum blonde, but it still upset him that the aristocrat kept trying to win his former lover back. _I wish Heero would just deck him and tell him he's with somebody else. But that'll never happen_.

Duo's ears perked up at the sound of Heero's voice. To the untrained ear it might sound like Heero's normal speaking voice, but if you knew him as well as Duo did, you'd recognize the slight drop in tone and the fact that his speech had slowed. These changes were minute at best but Duo sensed them and that meant one thing. Heero was pissed.

"I'm giving you one last warning, Zechs. I will never come back to you. Leave me alone."

"You say you won't come back to me but you never give me a reason, Heero."

"A reason? You need a reason other than you cheating on me?" Heero sighed and bowed his head. He stole a quick glance to the side to see Duo standing there and he knew what he needed to do. "Fine." He looked up and faced Zechs, his face as blank as ever, but the eyes burned with the intensity of his emotions. "Duo. Duo is my reason. I love him and we're together now so you need to stop this ridiculous display and just leave."

Zechs' head whipped around to glare at Duo who was standing there, shocked. He didn't show his happiness for Heero's public confession, or his fear at being on Zechs' hit list. He just stood there, not knowing what to do or say.

Suddenly Zechs let out a growl and in a move too fast for Duo to completely follow, Zechs pulled a dagger and sent it flying with deadly intent. Before he knew what was happening, Heero was standing in front of him, his back to Duo.

"I said leave, Zechs. **_Now._**"

Duo couldn't really see Zechs beyond Heero, but he heard a strangled gasp and then the sound of quickly retreating footsteps.

"Hey, Heero---"

Heero fell to his knees with a grunt.

"Heero?"

Duo knelt down next to his lover and looked to see what was wrong. His heart stopped when he saw a dagger embedded in Heero's chest.

"Heero! No!"

Duo cradled the man and gently laid him down on the ground, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh god! Why….why did you…? Heero, please….please don't leave me!"

Heero reached up and tugged on the chestnut braid. "I'll be….fine. Now stop crying and…..kiss me."

Duo didn't hesitate. He leaned down, placing tender kisses on Heero's lips, the sweet of his lover's lips mixing with his own salty tears. Help quickly arrived and Duo was pulled away so Heero could be carried away to the healer, but Duo refused to lose physical contact with his love. He managed to hold Heero's cold hand in his as he mumbled soothing words to both Heero and himself.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei slowly opened the door to peer inside. He'd knocked softly several times but received no answer so he decided to let himself in. But when he saw the occupants and their position, he stopped dead in the doorway.

Heero lay in bed, his chest bandaged, with Duo curled up beside him, face nestled into Heero's neck, leg protectively draped across Heero's hips. Heero's arm was around Duo and his hand tightly grasped a length of chestnut braid.

_What a wonderful sight. I'm so happy they've found each other._ Wufei sighed and backed out, silently closing the door. He would visit them tomorrow. Or perhaps Duo would finally leave Heero's side and seek him out. Wufei scoffed quietly knowing the impossibility of the thought becoming a reality. _If I loved somebody like that, I imagine I wouldn't leave their side either_.

"Ah, there you are."

Wufei whirled around to see Treize approaching. _What's he doing here? Didn't I just leave him in the library?_

"I thought it would be nice to ride into town for a little bit. A change of scenery perhaps?"

Wufei frowned and tilted his head slightly, studying the man before him. For the past month or so it seemed like every time Wufei turned around, there was Treize. He either had some vague or random question or he wanted to do something weird like go into town for no particular reason. He'd also taken to having Wufei attend his meetings with his advisors. It was becoming increasingly difficult to cure himself of his growing feelings for the man. _If he won't leave me alone, how can I stop these feelings_! Wufei felt his anger and frustration at himself welling up and he lashed out at the innocent man before him.

_**Request or command?**_

Treize frowned. "Neither. If you do not wish to go, simply say so, Wufei."

Wufei noted Treize's change in demeanor and the clipped tone to his voice.

_**Thank you, but no. Tired.**_

"Very well."

Treize bowed to Wufei and walked back the way he came. Wufei just stood there stunned. _Why did he seem hurt? I wasn't that rude. And why in the name of god did he just bow to me!_

This last thought spurred Wufei into action and he ran to catch up with Treize. A demanding hand on the Lord's shoulder turned him around and he was faced with a scowling Wufei and a tablet shoved in his face.

"Wufei, what---!"

_**Don't EVER bow to me!**_

Deep blue eyes just stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before a response dripping with disdain echoed through the hall.

"Is that a request or a command?"

Wufei felt his cheeks burning at the question and he was suddenly aware of how rude and inappropriate his behavior truly was and he quickly fell to his knees, something he hadn't done since coming into Treize's possession almost a year ago.

Treize studied the kneeling man before him. He thought he and Wufei were becoming closer. Granted, it was an upward climb against gale force winds in five feet of snow, but Treize was prevailing. He thought he had won Wufei's affections. Not his love, but his affection. His fondness. His friendship.

But for the past few weeks, the young man had become edgy and he seemed to be withdrawing into himself. And he was directing unwarranted outbursts of anger at Treize. _Why? What have I done to deserve this treatment? I have been kind and generous and not once have I treated him like a----_

"Get up and follow me."

Wufei quickly followed Treize's command and he was so caught up in his own thoughts about his behavior and the possible punishments resulting from it, he didn't notice where they were until Treize shut the door behind them. He was confused to find them in Treize's personal quarters and when Treize headed back into his personal bedroom, Wufei hesitated only a few seconds before following.

He stood there in the familiar space and watched as Treize sifted through a large trunk in the far corner. He'd often wondered what the man kept in there once he was told that the locked trunk was for valuable personal possessions. Wufei had a trunk as well but it contained nothing at the moment. He had no personal possessions worth hiding or protecting.

Treize turned around and walked over to Wufei, a folded piece of rectangular paper being pulled out of a silk bag. He handed it to Wufei.

"Read it."

Wufei took the paper and was horrified to see Treize's hand trembling slightly. _Oh gods, he's absolutely furious with me_. He unfolded the rather large piece of paper and once he saw the pictures and the information it contained, he too was trembling.

His eyes raked over the paper that looked like it had been folded and unfolded many times, its creases were so worn. There were two pictures currently attached to the left side. One, a picture of an infant, wrapped in a yellow blanket, sleeping in his mother's arms. The second, a mug shot of an apathetic young man with ebony hair and eyes to match.

The rest of the paper looked like an official document with stamped seals over dates and signatures. It listed his place of birth and birth date, name and randomly written notes throughout the years. One note was just a physical description. Another indicated he had a temper and could become violent at times. And the last note written stated "lost ability to speak".

He looked up as Treize took the paper from his hands. He opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out as he watched the older man walk to the fireplace and pull out a lighter. Treize set the paper on fire and threw it into the fireplace.

With a strangled cry Wufei lunged for the fire and reached in, grabbing the paper, burning himself. He fell to his knees, slapping the flames away and then clutching his hand and its precious possession to his chest.

"Wufei!" Treize was on his knees by Wufei's side in an instant. "What the hell were you thinking! Don't you want to be free!"

He pulled Wufei up into a sitting position to inspect the burned hand but he was pushed away. He watched as Wufei carefully peeled away the picture of the mother and infant, and then tossed the paper back into the fireplace.

Treize ran a soothing hand down Wufei's hair and the young man looked up seeing deep blue eyes which seemed watery in the growing firelight.

"I didn't want a slave and yet I was compelled to accept you. I realize the horrible mistake I made giving you to my cousin and I've tried my best to earn your forgiveness. I have strived to be your friend, not your master. Although I've seen that you are content with your life here, I do not feel that you are truly happy. And I realize that once again I am to blame. For all my words of protest that you are not my slave, or anybody's for that matter, I did not do the one thing that would make it a reality."

Wufei hung his head as tears came in a steady stream down his cheeks. He couldn't believe what Treize just did and mostly, he couldn't believe what was happening to him. _This was what I feared from the moment we met. Even as those papers burn into ash, I can still feel his hold on me. I will never be free of this man. _

Wufei collapsed into Treize's chest, clutching a fistful of shirt and openly crying. Treize just sat there on the floor, comforting Wufei the best he knew how. He held the young man close against him, cradling him in his lap while he stroked the long ebony tresses.

"I am sorry, Wufei. I don't want to cause you pain in any way. I swear to you that I will do everything within my power to make you happy. Anything, Wufei. Anything for you."

_To be continued…._


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Gundam boys. I'm just here to play with them.

**A/N: **Cheitan – demon born of Smoke

**Dragon Heart**

**Chapter 7**

Wufei woke up bathed in bright sunshine. He stretched and let a contented sigh escape, then sat up and looked out the window as he always did, but instead of longing for the days when he could soar through the skies, he smiled. Treize had given him a very precious gift last night. He had truly given him his freedom. And in doing so, he had stripped away any barriers that Wufei had left around his heart.

He cared for Treize Kushrenada, Lord of the Western Lands. He was willing to accept that now. And most importantly, he wanted to act upon those feelings. And that meant confessing to Treize. In his own voice, with his own words, he wanted to tell Treize he cared for him.

"Treize…"

Onyx eyes widened in horror and Wufei's hands clasped his throat as the hoarse sound escaped his lips. _No, what's wrong? My voice…_

Wufei cleared his throat and tried again, and again the same hoarse voice sounded_. Oh, Cheitan, no! I've ruined my voice! By refusing to speak I've ruined it!_ He tried to remain calm. A few deep, calming breaths later and his mind was focused once again. _Maybe I just need to bring it back slowly. I'll give it a week. I'll practice in secret. I want Treize to be the first one to hear my voice._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

To say Wufei was desperate was an understatement. He stood there, eyes pleading with Treize, but the older man was having none of it. It had been three days since Treize burned up Wufei's ownership papers and for all his happiness at his newfound freedom and acceptance of his feelings for Treize, Wufei had been hitting one obstacle after another.

His schedule kept him so busy that he barely had any time to work at getting his voice back. And not being able to speak to Treize now that he finally wanted to speak was further agony Wufei did not need.

But now Treize was standing there telling him that he was leaving. There were several wealthy land owners rebelling against their current lord and they wished to join their adjacent lands with Treize's territory. So not only was Treize going into a potentially dangerous situation, but he was insisting that Wufei stay behind and help run things in his absence.

_**I'm going.**_

Treize smiled even as a tired sigh escaped his lips. He was touched that Wufei wanted to remain at his side. Ever since he burned up Wufei's papers, it was as if someone had flipped a switch in the young man. He was happy, smiling, joking in his own sarcastic manner, and most notably, he seemed very comfortable with Treize. It was little things like catching the young man watching him during a meeting, or when he assisted Treize in getting dressed, his touch lingered here and there. A soft caress on his neck as his collar was adjusted, or fingertips would rest on a pulse point as he buttoned Treize's shirt cuff.

"I'm sorry, Wufei. I really wish I could bring you along but I need you here, working with the advisors and Heero to keep this place running as I want it to be run. You're the only one I trust, Wufei. Please try and see things my way."

Wufei's eyes narrowed and he was seriously considering using his trump card to get Treize to give in to his demands, but in the end he thought better of it. He would not use his first spoken words in over six years as blackmail. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest and made a scoffing noise that signaled his defeat.

"Thank you, Wufei." Treize put a hand on Wufei's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back."

Wufei's pulse immediately quickened at the pressure on his shoulder. Any snappy retort he might have had vanished, replaced with a flutter in his stomach and a slight blush on his cheeks.

Treize saw Wufei's reaction and his smile broadened. _That blush alone is enough to make me come racing back here._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Duo eyed his friend suspiciously. For the past three days he'd been quiet, almost sullen. Coincidently, that was the same amount of time that Treize had been gone. But Duo wasn't sure what aspect of Treize's absence had to do with Wufei's attitude. _I guess the only way to find out is to ask. _

"So are you in love with Treize, or what?"

Wufei had almost been asleep when Duo's words came crashing down upon him. His eyes flew open to an impossible size as his body tensed and his heart stopped. What indication could he have possibly given that he was in love with Treize by simply laying in the grass?

The temptation to sit up and scream at his friend was becoming overwhelming so he quickly sat up and grabbed the tablet. He was determined that his first words were going to be to Treize, yet ever since that decision had been made, the need, the want, the immense desire to speak had been eating away at him. _Treize, you must hurry back_.

Wufei finished writing and shoved the tablet into Duo's chest. Hard. His actions and glinting eyes gave no room for a rebuttal. Or so he thought.

Duo read the tablet and scoffed.

"Yeah, I know it's your job to help him and he left you behind but can you seriously be _that_ upset about it? I think there's something more to your attitude lately than just a bruised ego. Spill it, 'Fei. You love him."

Wufei shot Duo one more withering glare before getting up and walking towards the fortress. He wouldn't have this conversation. Just because Duo liked to share every personal aspect of his relationship with Heero didn't mean that Wufei was willing to do the same. Not to mention there wasn't a relationship with Treize to discuss.

"Hey, I said stop damn it!"

Duo grabbed a shoulder and yanked, turning Wufei around to face him. When he met Wufei's eyes, he almost wished he hadn't. There was so much within those onyx eyes that Duo's words died in his throat. He saw anger, no doubt belonging to Duo, but he also saw sadness and desperation swimming in unshed tears.

Wufei yanked himself free and continued down the hill towards the fortress where he could hide and wait for Treize.

"I'm sorry, alright! Wufei!"

Wufei stopped and sighed. He waited for Duo to catch up with him and then he turned to face his friend, his emotions under control once again.

"I'm sorry. Consider the topic of your love for Treize off limits. For now." Duo saw the raised eyebrow but he waved it off and continued towards the castle, leaving Wufei behind. "I can't promise it's permanently tabled, 'Fei. You're my best friend and I've got to look out for you. And if I have to throw you naked into Treize's bed to make you see how much you're in love with him then that's what I'll do. I'm a great friend that way."

Wufei stared after his retreating friend, listening with mouth gaping at the casualness of his statements. _Oh Treize, please come back soon. I need to tell you so much and if I have to wait much longer, I'll be forced to kill Duo._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Where have you two been?"

Wufei and Duo barely acknowledged the admonishment of the older woman as they wandered into the kitchen from the backdoor. Wufei grabbed two cups while Duo retrieved a pitcher of water and poured their drinks.

"General Yuy was looking high and low for you two. He couldn't wait for you to show up so he left."

"Left? What do you mean 'left'?"

"He received a message of a dragon sighting and left with a battalion of troops."

"A dragon? Where?"

"I didn't catch the name of the village but it's my understanding it's not too far away so he decided to go himself. He said _you_ should meet with Chancellor Leo immediately."

The old woman pointed her finger at Wufei, her voice that of a demanding mother. Wufei just nodded and left the kitchen. He was vaguely aware of Duo's rambling next to him as they made their way through the castle hallways. _A dragon. This far in? Could it be from my clan or from the other clan I was searching for? If Heero sees it he could tell me what color it is and then I'll know. Then I can….._

Wufei stopped in his tracks and stared at the floor. _ I can do nothing. I have no one to tell either way. _

"'Fei? What's wrong?"

Wufei shook his head and continued on his path to the Chancellor's office, his excitement vanishing. He was suddenly painfully aware of that part of him that was missing_. I am not a dragon. I am a human. I do not have a dragon heart. I can never go back._

Wufei was also concerned for the dragon that the General would be hunting. Heero was a man who always completed his missions and this one could result in the death of a dragon. _Please, whoever you are, stay away. Do not fall from the sky at the hands of Heero. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei could hear the blood curdling sound reverberating through his head. It was the sound of a dragon in great pain. He could feel something closing in on him but he couldn't see anything. It was an unseen pressure that surrounded him. He felt like he was suffocating. A coldness was taking over his whole body. _I must escape. I can't breathe. Help me……_

He woke up gasping for air, his body curled into itself and covered in a cold sweat. He lay there without moving for several seconds before he slowly uncurled and sat up in his bed. His body was sore; his muscles had been tensed for a long period of time apparently. _Just a dream. But it felt familiar somehow_. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and sighed.

_I need some air._

Wufei put on his robe and went to stand on Treize's balcony. He stood in the mild night air and took a deep calming breath. _Oh gods, what's that smell?_ He looked down but saw nothing out of the ordinary, but his curiosity got the better of him and so he made his way outside in search of the odd, offending smell.

As he padded around the dark castle grounds barefoot and in nothing but his pajama pants and a robe, he closed in on the smell. It was becoming quite powerful and he raised his sleeve to his face to help defend against the odor. He turned the corner to enter the military compound but quickly pressed himself against the wall, sinking into the shadows as several soldiers approached.

"So what are we supposed to do with this thing?"

"Maybe the General is going to make a gift of its head to Lord Kushrenada."

"He should keep it for himself! Did you see the way he launched himself into the air and jumped on its back? And even when the dragon tried to shake him, he stayed put and drove his sword right into its neck. He's amazing!"

"You sound like you're in love!"

"Shut up!"

Wufei didn't listen to the rest of the conversation which was fading into the distance as the soldiers continued on their way. He stood there staring off into the night, heart pounding within his chest. _No. Oh please, Cheitan, no_. Panic overtook Wufei and he raced to the large courtyard within the military compound walls, not caring who saw him at this point. He had to see it for his own eyes.

He coughed against the overbearing stench but kept on until he came face to face with a sight that even as a human, he dreaded. There in the courtyard lay the motionless body of a dragon. A dark crimson dragon. Wufei stumbled towards the still beast, his eyes wide in horror and wonder. _It's not black. I was right. There **is** another clan. Crimson. If only I could tell them! Then maybe my family wouldn't have to bear the shame of my punishment. _

Wufei reached out a trembling hand and at the feel of the cold scales he suddenly felt violently ill. He raced for some nearby bushes where he emptied the contents of his stomach repeatedly. _I have to get away from here_. He stumbled drunkenly back towards the castle, but he never even made it to within its walls. He began seeing tiny stars dance in front of him and that was the last thing he saw before losing consciousness.

_To be continued…._


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Gundam boys. I'm just here to play with them.

**A/N: **Cheitan – demon born of Smoke

**Dragon Heart**

**Chapter 8**

_Can't….breathe…..my whole body… freezing._ As Wufei cried out for Treize to help him, his voice was drowned out by a deafening roar of pain. Once again Wufei woke up drenched in sweat, gasping for air.

"Wufei?"

He turned to see a worried Sally Po coming into his room from the library. He didn't think he called out to Treize so his secrets were still safe. As long as nobody knew the dragon was affecting him and that he could talk, things would go much smoother for him.

Sally was now by his side, brushing back some damp strands of hair from his cheek. She frowned and for the hundredth time, she placed a hand on his forehead. _He feel a bit cool to the touch._ The healer sat there and studied Wufei for a few more moments before getting up and rifling through her bag on the dresser.

"How do you feel?"

Wufei opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it as Sally turned back around to hand him his tablet and chalk.

_**Sick, weak, cold. **_

"May I ask what you were doing wandering around outside in the dead of night?"

Wufei quickly scribbled a plausible excuse and hoped Sally didn't see how nervous he was.

**_Couldn't sleep._**

"So you decided to take a stroll in your pajamas?"

Wufei nodded and wrinkled his nose, surprised that Sally could so easily ignore the lingering scent of death he detected within his own room. _Unless… Is it possible that I imagined the whole thing? Could it have been part of some nightmare? _

Sally finished with her examination and turned back to her bag, packing up her supplies. She turned at the sound of chalk tapping against a board and read the question scribbled.

"Yes. General Yuy killed a dragon that was terrorizing a nearby village and brought it back for Lord Kushrenada."

Wufei closed his eyes in silent prayer. _Oh, Cheitan, please grant your blessing to your fallen child and welcome them back to your bosom._

"I think you've just caught a bug but it's been made worse due to your increased duties around here in Lord Kushrenada's absence. I want you to drink lots of fluids and get plenty of rest. I'll inform General Yuy. For now, I want you to drink this and stay in bed. I'll send someone in to check on the fire for you."

Wufei drank the offered elixir and gave the healer a small smile as she left him to rest. He groaned and rolled over to stare out the window into the grey sky above. _I have to do something. I can't let them get their hands on it. But can I do it myself? And what about the healer? Will she leave me alone long enough to accomplish my mission? _Wufei clutched a handful of blanket and buried his face in his pillow, desperately seeking the familiar scent of freshly clean linen to drown out the scent of death. _Crimson….I will not fail you_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

By the next afternoon it had become apparent to Wufei that he was the only one affected by the smell. _Could I still have my dragon's sense of smell_? He'd managed to fool Sally, Heero and Duo into thinking he was sick. Although if he read the amethyst eyes of his friend as he left, Duo was becoming suspicious. _I have to get to Crimson before they butcher her and find it_.

Thoughts of the soldiers taking hatchets and axes to the dead dragon twisted Wufei's stomach into knots and he quickly ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach. As he sat on the bathroom floor, waiting for his stomach to calm down, he decided that we would have to act tonight. _No matter what, Crimson, I will preserve your Dragon Heart_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei waited for the moon to reach its apex before venturing out on his mission. He was dressed in all black so as to blend with the shadows and he quickly made his way to the military compound. The closer he got to the dragon however, the worse he felt. First the smell assaulted him and he tried to block it out by covering his nose and mouth with his hand. By the time he reached the compound and the dragon was in sight, his vision was becoming blurry and his breathing was labored.

He stumbled into the hulking body of the dragon and tried to gather himself. _I must focus. Crimson is suffering_. Wufei blinked away the stars and ignored everything else as he pulled a dagger from his waistband. He was grateful that the soldiers couldn't maneuver the dragon onto its stomach, or his job would have been a hundred times worse. As it was Crimson was lying on her side, exposing the tender flesh underneath and offering easy access to the spot Wufei needed to invade. He placed one hand on the dragon's flesh while the other hand placed the dagger's point at the center of her chest, ready to strike. Wufei took a steadying breath and let the dagger pierce the dragon's body.

After slicing in deep enough, Wufei began the arduous task of slicing the slab of flesh back so he could search for the Dragon Heart. He reached into the hole he'd made in the dragon's chest and felt around. He was grateful when his hand quickly found what he was looking for and he pulled it back to reveal what looked to be a chunk of amber. A wave of nausea washed over Wufei and he fell to his knees, clutching the Dragon Heart to his chest. _Cheitan, grant your servant strength to protect one of your children_.

Wufei slowly made it to his feet again and he blindly made his way back to his room, but not before stopping off to retch in some bushes. By the time Wufei made it back to his room, he was mumbling words of thanks to his dragon god for giving him strength and allowing him to fulfill his mission without being discovered.

Wufei threw his bloody clothes into the fire and retreated to the bathroom to wash himself and Crimson. He placed the Dragon Heart in his trunk and locked it securely. _You are almost home, Crimson. I will not fail you, I swear to Cheitan_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The next morning Wufei did not have to fake his illness. What little sleep he managed to get had been plagued with Crimson's cries and his body was weak from the night's mission. Sally seemed genuinely concerned for his wellbeing and he only felt slightly guilty for what he was putting her through.

By the afternoon, Wufei was drained from fending off Sally's examinations and only relented to drink some broth to make the healer go away then snuggled back down into his bed to sleep. His desire for quiet and solitude was short-lived however when Treize decided to come home.

"Wufei, what's this I hear you're----"

Treize's words died in his throat when he saw the young man lying in bed. He looked pale, pasty, with dark circles under his eyes. There was nothing that reminded him of the vibrant person he left behind six days ago. Even his hair was dull and mussed.

He kneeled down next to the bed and brushed away some errant pieces of hair behind Wufei's ear.

"Sally, what the hell happened?"

Sally had tried to stop the concerned man from disturbing her patient but to no avail. So she followed him to the young man's room, knowing he would have questions.

"He's been sick for three days now. No appetite, shakes, vomiting and oddly his temperature has dropped."

Treize looked up at his healer, disbelieving. "Dropped?"

Sally frowned down at her Lord. "Yes. I'm stumped."

Treize turned his attention back to Wufei who just looked at him with half-lidded eyes. He wasn't even sure Wufei was aware it was him who was by his side.

"Wufei….can you hear me?"

The young man's head nodded slightly. _Treize? Could it really be him, or is it just my imagination playing a cruel trick on me?_ Wufei felt the burning touch of Treize's hand as it cupped his cheek. _So warm…_

Treize sighed as Wufei leaned into the touch. _He looks so weak. Wufei, I'm so sorry I left you alone. But I'm here and I'll take care of you now_.

"Wufei? Can you tell me what's ailing you?"

Wufei snaked a hand out from under the covers and managed to scribble one word onto the tablet Sally was holding in place on his own chest.

_**Dragon**_

Treize and Sally read the word and both looked at the young man with deep frowns. Treize stands up and pulls Sally with him into the library.

"Did his sickness coincide with the arrival of that dragon?"

"Yes. But he never mentioned it other than to ask if one was actually here."

Treize walked out into the hallway, addressing one of the guards.

"Get General Yuy here immediately and have a fresh horse ready to go."

He turned back and headed into Wufei's room to await Heero.

"I'm taking Wufei to Relena's. I'll have a messenger sent to Quatre. I want that dragon out of here and this place scrubbed from top to bottom. I'll be back in four days."

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Gundam boys. I'm just here to play with them.

I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. I've had a lot of fun writing it and hope you continue to enjoy it. Here's the latest!

**Dragon Heart**

**Chapter 9**

Treize rode with Wufei sitting in front, one arm tightly around the young man's waist, the other holding the reins. He drove his horse as fast as he dared while balancing a semi-conscious man. They made it to their destination within five hours and when he stopped in front of the house, footman materialized out of the shadows to assist him.

"Welcome, my Lord. The Mistress is asleep but we can wake her if you like."

"Not necessary. You can alert her to my presence when she awakens. Right now I need a room and warm bath drawn immediately."

"Yes, sir."

Treize carried Wufei into the house, following the servant through the very familiar passages. He laid Wufei down on the bed and set about starting a fire while the bath was drawn. Before the servant left he requested a pitcher of cool drinking water, aspirin and a clean nightshirt.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Treize couldn't remember the last time he was so unnerved. Not only was he worried about Wufei being so sick, but he was currently living in fear of the young man waking up and finding himself being bathed by a very flushed Lord. _He'll hate me. But I have to get him cleaned and dressed in fresh clothes before I put him to bed_.

Treize completed the bath as quickly as possible and managed to get Wufei dressed in a clean nightshirt without too much embarrassment on his part. Once he had Wufei in bed he looked down at the sleeping man and felt an intense need to be near him. Like a moth to a flame, he leaned in and caressed the smooth cheeks, the slender neck and the exposed collarbone from the oversized nightshirt. He swallowed hard as he leaned in still further and nuzzled Wufei's temple, inhaling an intoxicating earthy scent.

When he pulled back he realized his heart was racing and he sat down in the bedside chair with a heavy sigh. He'd ridden hard all day to get back to see Wufei as quickly as possible. The onyx-eyed youth had been on his mind constantly from the moment he left the castle gates. But when he returned to find him ill, he hadn't hesitated to take him away from the castle and the offending dragon. But it was almost sunrise now and he had been riding since sunup the previous day. Treize had officially reached his limit.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei felt very warm. He opened his eyes to sunlight streaming down upon him and he had to squint, it was so bright. He slowly sat up and once his eyes were out of the sun, he knew he wasn't home anymore. A quick turn to the left revealed Treize sleeping in a chair. His legs were stretched out in front of him, one crossed over the other at the ankle. His chin was resting on his chest and his hands were clasped in his lap.

Wufei couldn't help but smile at the sight. _He even looks dignified sleeping in a chair_. He slowly got out of bed, only mildly curious as to how he came to be in a strange house wearing only a nightshirt. Oddly enough, having Treize with him made everything seem ok. Whatever happened, he was sure Treize had everything under control.

He approached the sleeping man and draped a blanket over him, then tiptoed back to bed, still feeling the need for more sleep. But his wrist was suddenly seized in a warm grasp and he turned to see Treize looking at him, worry and relief fighting for dominance in his handsome features. Wufei came back to his side and smiled.

"Good morning, Treize."

The words were spoken quietly, but came through clearly in Wufei's normal voice. He expected Treize to register surprise, even shock, but nothing prepared him for the reaction he witnessed.

Treize's heart stopped at the sound of the voice. It sounded confident and beautiful, like its owner. He sat up and cupped Wufei's face in shaking hands, his eyes threatening to overflow at any moment. He brought Wufei's lips down to meet his own, and placed gentle, reverent kisses on the soft lips.

Wufei wasn't sure what to do other than stay still as he watched Treize's eyes grow wide, then tear up. And at the first contact with the man's lips Wufei gasped. But the sensation sent tidal waves of warmth through him and he closed his eyes and stepped into Treize who instantly let his hands drop and wrap around Wufei's slender frame.

When Treize broke the kiss he gazed at Wufei in wonder.

"Why….? How….?"

Wufei smiled. The eloquent Lord Kushrenada who always had a response, was having trouble forming a complete sentence.

"I wanted to say 'thank you'. But my voice didn't quite work so I had to practice and then you left…"

"I'll never leave you again, I swear."

Wufei took a step back and tilted his head to the side. "What?"

"Wufei…." Treize pulled Wufei back into his arms and hugged him close, his head resting on Wufei's chest. "I care for you very much and I want nothing more than to make you happy."

"Treize, I don't know what to say."

Treize pulled back and looked into the confused onyx eyes. "Just say anything. I love the sound of your voice."

Wufei chuckled and brought a hand up to smooth back the dark blonde locks. Treize was about to pull Wufei in for another kiss when a knock sounded at the door. Treize released Wufei and stood up to answer the door with a groan while Wufei returned to bed and pulled the covers up to his lap.

"Good morning, cousin."

Wufei's stomach lurched at the thought of Zechs being on the other side of the door but to his shock a young woman with long blonde hair entered.

"Good morning, Treize." She stopped when she saw Wufei sitting in the bed. "And good morning to you. Wufei, right? I'm Relena, Zechs' sister."

"Good morning, Miss Relena."

Relena gasped and turned to Treize. "I thought you told me he couldn't speak?"

"I said he _wouldn't _speak. He has recently decided to tell me exactly what he thinks. Apparently writing in all caps doesn't do his anger justice anymore and he would prefer to yell at me properly."

"Treize! That's not-----!"

"Oh please, Wufei, don't let him get you so worked up this early in the morning." Relena came to sit down on the bed and turned back to Treize after patting Wufei's hand reassuringly. "So what brings you to my home?"

"Sorry for intruding, Relena. Wufei was sick and it was something at the castle causing it so I brought him here. I've given Heero and Quatre four days to sanitize the whole castle."

"Four days!"

Both occupants of the bed expressed their surprise at Treize's request.

"Treize, that's impossible."

"I wasn't that sick."

"And what about all the labor necessary---"

"I'm feeling better now. We should go back and---"

"Enough." He gave each a measured glare before continuing, making sure he was going to be heard and not interrupted. "Wufei, you were and still are, ill. Sally said you had been retching, hadn't eaten in three days and you were in and out of consciousness. You wrote that the dragon was making you sick and you needed to leave, so I brought you here. And Relena, Quatre and Heero are perfectly capable of cleansing the castle in four days. Quatre has a massive work force at his disposal and Heero literally has an army of men to do his bidding. Everything is being handled. Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to bathe and get some sleep. Why don't you take Wufei and see if his stomach can handle some crackers or something?"

Wufei and Relena watched in silence as Treize turned and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Relena suddenly burst out laughing and Wufei looked down at his hands, frowning. _That's right. The dragon. I have to get that Dragon Heart back to the clan somehow. How am I supposed to do that without Treize finding out and getting myself killed?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei had been worried about how to act around Treize after they kissed, but the older man was taking things very slowly. They would share the occasional kiss or hug and they did share the same bed, but they just slept tucked into each other's arms. And he was very relieved that the outspoken Relena didn't make any comments about them.

"Wufei? Are you still awake?"

"Mmmm."

Treize smiled and turned his head just enough to kiss the slightly sleeping man's forehead.

"I wanted to ask you something." When Treize didn't hear anything from Wufei, he continued, not sure if the younger man was asleep or just waiting for the question. "Will you tell me why you stopped speaking?"

He felt Wufei tense within his arms and he prayed he hadn't overstepped some invisible boundary the private young man had erected. He had no qualms about taking things slowly, willing to follow Wufei's lead when it came to the physical part of their relationship. But there was still so much he didn't know about Wufei and it was quiet times like these that he thought about that fact the most.

Wufei considered not telling Treize for the briefest of moments. It was still instinct for him to guard against revealing anything personal, but the impulse passed quickly and he snuggled further into Treize, wanting, needing the closeness. It was something that he'd craved for so long and not even known it until Treize had enveloped him within those strong arms.

"I stopped speaking the day my mother died."

Treize closed his eyes and regretted asking the question. He squeezed the slender frame within his arms.

"I'm sorry."

"She…She was the only good thing I had in my life. She cared for me, comforted me, and was the only one who accepted me. And when she died, I had no one. I just….shut down."

Treize tilted Wufei's chin up so he could gaze into the glittering onyx eyes that held so much longing it hurt his heart.

"I swear to you, Wufei, you will never feel like that again. I will always be with you, no matter what."

"Don't say that. You can't keep that promise."

"I can and I will. Just have faith, Wufei."

He leaned up even as Wufei came closer and their lips met in a tender kiss of quivering lips. No other words or confessions were made that night. The pair snuggled together in a warm embrace and fell into a peaceful sleep.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Treize and Wufei enjoyed their sequestered time at Relena's home. They went for walks, visited the nearby town and generally just took it easy. By the second day Wufei was able to eat a regular meal and by the third he was strong enough to go riding with Treize and Relena. And by the time they were ready to leave he seemed fully recovered as they prepared to head back to the castle.

"Are you ready?"

Wufei nodded and they both faced Relena.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you, Relena. I'm grateful for all your help."

"Anytime, Treize, you know that. It was nice meeting you, Wufei. I hope to see you again soon."

From atop his mount, Wufei bowed to Relena. "Thank you, Miss Relena, it was a pleasure."

Treize and Wufei took off for home after breakfast on the fifth morning at a leisurely pace and arrived in the early evening after having stopped for lunch and a quick nap. Both were in awe at the state of the castle. Quatre and Heero had not only managed to accomplish their task, but further investigation would reveal a revamped garden, an updated kitchen, a newly painted military compound, new banners hanging in the throne room and Grande Hall, and all new bedding for Treize and Wufei.

"You two have outdone yourselves. I'm beyond impressed."

Heero bowed and Quatre just smiled.

"When I arrived and saw that huge carcass of a dragon sitting in the courtyard, I had no problem understanding why Wufei got so sick." All eyes were on the ebony-haired youth who had paled at the mention of the dead beast.

"Wufei? Are you..?"

Wufei wasn't listening to Quatre. At the mention of the dragon Wufei's stomach churned and he ran away. He didn't stop even as Treize's voice started closing in on him. He thankfully made it to the toilet in time and when he finally emerged from the bathroom, he found Treize waiting for him.

Treize enveloped Wufei within his strong arms and held him tight.

"There's something you're not telling me, Wufei."

He didn't sound accusatory or angry. He sounded worried and it only served to make Wufei feel guilty. _I can't tell him. Even if by some miracle he believes me, he'll just want to help and it will only get him hurt, or worse. I have to do this by myself. I have to get her home. _

Wufei squeezed Treize as tight as he could. Treize closed his eyes and sighed. _He isn't going to tell me what's truly wrong with him. Is he just being prideful or is it that he doesn't trust me?_

_To be continued…._


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Gundam boys. I'm just here to play with them.

**A/N: ** I had to break up a sequence so I'm posting this little chapter with the larger one on the same day. I just didn't want to post one HUGE chapter.

**Dragon Heart**

**Chapter 10**

Wufei sat at Treize's desk with a map splayed across the entire surface. His brow furrowed, he traced along the border of the map where he believed his dragon clan's territory lay. Then, he searched for the town where Heero had killed Crimson. Since he didn't know the dragon's name, he'd taken to calling her Crimson and he often spoke to her, trying to reach her somehow and soothe her, letting her know he was there and trying to help. He never received a response, but that didn't stop him. _It doesn't mean she can't hear me_.

Once he had his two reference points marked, he studied the surrounding areas, trying to recall where he had searched for the other dragon clan so many years ago. It was helpful that the map he was looking at was a topographical map because that's the view he had as he soared high above in the clouds.

He also spoke with Heero about his encounter with the dragon and determined that the dragon most likely lived to the north of the village from where the villagers said they saw the dragon. Wufei sighed and turned away from the map going to sit on the large window sill, gazing out at the clouds and sky he would never touch again.

"I will return you to your clan, Crimson, I swear it. No creature should suffer like you are right now. Even my Elders did not think my crimes were deserving of such torture. And maybe, if I can return you, I can somehow get your clan to seek mine out. They need help, Crimson. Will your clan help my family?"

Wufei closed his eyes and let the warm breeze caress his skin. He knew that what he was about to do would jeopardize his whole life. Not just his physical body, but his soul, whatever type and however much he had left, as well_. If I'm killed, what's going to happen to me? I still have memories of my dragon life, so even without my dragon heart…. But I'm human now. Where will I end up? Will I even have an afterlife, or will I simply cease to exist_?

Then there was the matter of Treize. On the slim chance he lived after accomplishing his mission, would the man who claimed to care for him so deeply still accept him after learning the truth? Wufei's heart constricted at the thought of losing Treize. _But I have to risk it. I can't let her suffer_._ I think Treize would understand that_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Despite the quiet and comforting setting he currently found himself in, Wufei could not bring himself to relax. Tonight was the night he would set out on his mission to return Crimson to her clan and he was quickly reaching the end of his acting abilities. The past four days had been torture. He'd kept his normal façade in place, fooling everyone into thinking he was perfectly fine and he would not be abandoning them, possibly forever.

"Would you like some tea before bed?"

"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you."

Wufei nodded as he placed his book on the table and left to retrieve some tea. Ever since he'd decided to drug Treize with some sleeping powder to ensure his departure wouldn't be noticed until the next day, he'd been plagued with guilt. And now, as he prepared the drink, his stomach was threatening to revolt.

By the time the tea was prepared, Treize had left his study and moved to the sitting room where he awaited Wufei on the sofa. Wufei set the tea on the table and handed Treize his cup as he settled into the older man's side, snuggling in to absorb his warmth. A strong arm around his shoulders pulled him in closer and Wufei closed his eyes, savoring the happiness while he could. _We may never be together like this again_.

Treize had noticed that Wufei had become much more forward in his physical affection in the past few days and although it made him happy to receive the attention, there was a little nagging voice in the back of his head that kept him from completely enjoying the change. _I shouldn't be questioning his motives. I know he cares for me. But what if….?_

"You've been working very hard lately. Perhaps you should go to bed early tonight."

Treize smiled as he placed his empty tea cup on the table, displacing the resting young man.

"I will do as you recommend. But only if you join me."

Wufei met the warm smile and sparkling blue eyes, ready to politely decline on the grounds of work but his willpower was no match for the will of his Lord.

"Alright. I'll draw your bath."

"_Our_ bath."

Wufei's cheeks flushed and he was about to protest, loudly, but Treize grabbed his wrist and stood up with the embarrassed young man.

"Relax, Wufei. I have no intentions other than bathing with you. I won't do anything you don't want me to."

Wufei could only look away and as soon as he felt Treize let go of his hand, he retreated to the bathroom. Treize watched Wufei leave and he couldn't stop the frown. _He's opened up so much, but he's still terrified of the prospect of having sex. I wonder if something happened to him when he was younger_?

As Wufei watched the large bath fill with steaming water, he stared, unseeing. _I may never return from this mission. I can't give in to these feelings now. It wouldn't be fair to him_.

Despite his misgivings, Wufei did bathe with Treize. Within minutes Treize's eyes started to droop, the hot water quickly working with the sedative. _The medicine's taking effect_.

"Come. Let's get to bed. You're practically asleep already."

Wufei assisted the drowsy lord into his bedclothes and then put on some clothes himself before climbing into their shared bed. Ever since Relena's, they had been sharing a bed even though they still hadn't had sex yet. Even though the idea of having sex with Treize still scared Wufei a little, his main reason for not going any further was the possible implications his mission held.

It didn't take long for Treize to fall into a deep sleep and for Wufei to slowly and carefully disentangle himself from the larger man's protective grasp. His supplies were already prepared and stashed in the stable along with his clothes. All he had to do now was be himself. He put on his robe and opened the door to find the two guards in their usual positions outside their shared quarters.

Wufei nodded in greeting to the knowing smiles and made his way down the hallway for one of his many evening strolls. But instead of wandering the garden and enjoying the night-blooming flowers, Wufei made a detour and headed for the stables. He found his bag and clothes where he left them and quickly dressed. It took him longer than he would have liked to saddle a horse, but once he was finally done, he made his way towards the small side entrance behind the stables.

He was so intent on being quiet, thinking everyone was asleep, he didn't notice the figure in the shadows observe his escape.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Heero knocked on the door and waited for a response. He knocked twice, and yet a third time before he finally heard muffled sounds coming from the other side of the door.

Treize's eyes felt very heavy so he didn't bother to open them more than necessary and he mumbled as he hauled his body from the warm bed to answer the insistent banging.

"Who's the Lord around here again? Next time you're getting out of bed, Wufei."

Heero heard a muted thud and then growling before the door finally opened to reveal a disheveled and annoyed Lord.

"This better be good, Heero."

"Wufei is gone."

"What?"

"I just observed him leaving the castle with a pack and horse."

Suddenly very awake, Treize left Heero at the door and headed back to the bedroom to find his bed unoccupied.

"Wufei?"

He turned and raced to Wufei's private room wondering if maybe his bedmate had opted to sleep alone tonight for some reason. But that too was empty. _He snuck out? But why_? As he stared unbelievingly at Wufei's bed, he heard Heero's voice behind him.

"If you hurry we should be able to track him fairly easily."

"Get two horses. I'll meet you at the gates in ten minutes. Send Counselor Hunto to me immediately."

Heero nodded and left to carry out his Lord's commands. Treize turned to leave the room when his eye caught something suspicious. He walked over to the trunk and noticed that it wasn't locked. He opened it and found only the picture of Wufei and his mother in the massive space. He picked it up and stared at the woman holding the infant to her bosom, a small smile on her face.

"Don't worry. I'll keep him safe for you, I swear it."

_To be continued…._


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Gundam boys. I'm just here to play with them.

**Dragon Heart**

**Chapter 11**

Heero and Treize had tracked Wufei for three days and Heero could tell that his Lord was getting impatient. He barely ate and Heero had to sleep with one eye open to make sure the man didn't run off in the middle of the night and confront Wufei.

They had agreed to follow Wufei and see what he was up to and if it looked like he was leading himself and them into danger, they would stop him. Or if they both agreed their journey had gone on for too long. But Heero was willing to give it five days of travel before he snatched Wufei up by his collar and demanded to know what the hell was going on.

"You honestly have no idea what's going on with him?"

Tired eyes glanced at him before facing forward again and following the path. It was too uneven to ride the horses through so they were on foot, guiding them along the treacherous path.

"My only guess is that dragon. But what specifically I couldn't tell you."

"The men noticed something strange when they were disposing of the carcass. There was a slice on its chest and when they investigated further, peeling back the flesh a bit, they saw a gaping hole. It looked as if something had been removed from inside the dragon's chest."

"Any idea what it might have been?"

"I took the liberty of perusing your library and found a book that made mention of something called a Dragon Heart. It seems to be more folklore than truth, but the Dragon Heart is supposedly what houses a dragon's spirit. And when the dragon dies, it takes other dragons to remove the spirit from the Dragon Heart to release it into the afterlife. But there's no mention of removing it from the body to do so."

"The Dragon Heart."

"I also got the impression from the story that the Dragon Heart isn't an internal organ like a regular heart. It's something solid and not flesh and blood."

They continued on in silence for most of the day, both lost in their thoughts of Dragon Hearts and what it could have to do with Wufei.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei was beginning to think he had miscalculated the direction of the dragon clan. He had been wandering the area all day and hadn't seen or heard any indication that dragons were nearby. He sat down dejectedly on a large rock and hung his head.

"Can't they sense you, Crimson?"

Suddenly, an echo caught Wufei's ear and he stood up, face skyward, scanning for the dragon whose roar just sounded.

"Come on, where are you?"

He dropped the reins of his horse and walked further out onto the plateau of rock. He heard the roar again and this time he could tell exactly where the dragon was coming from. He saw the large beast approaching and he stood in awe, his heart pounding.

Memories of being a dragon came crashing into his mind and he stood there, his eyes closed, lost in his past. He could recall the burning fire within and the underlying feeling of power that coursed through his veins. _I took that feeling for granted_.

He saw his family and friends soaring in the sky. He could hear their greetings bouncing off the canyon walls. He recalled hunts with his friends and bloody, satisfying feasts.

"Wufei! Get down!"

The sound of Treize's voice interrupted his blissful dream and he slowly opened his eyes to the sight of a dragon bearing down upon him. Before he had time to react he went crashing to the ground, a heavy weight pressing him flat to the rocky ground as the dragon soared past them, missing them by mere inches.

Heero's heart skipped a beat as he watched the dragon's talons barely missed Treize. He drew his sword ready to slay another dragon but a shrill scream caught his attention and he looked back to see Wufei's horse trying to escape its ties and run away. Heero turned his attention back to the approaching dragon and managed to dodge the dragon's claws, but as he turned to follow the dragon's momentum, he was struck from behind by the dragon's tail, sending him flying through the air only to come crashing down hard, head first.

"Tr….eize?"

"Wufei. What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you want to die?"

"Why…" Treize sat back on his knees and pulled Wufei up into a sitting position. "…are you here? How did you find me?"

"We've been following you since the night you left."

"We?"

"Yes. Heero---" Treize and Wufei turned at the sound of the dragon's roar and saw the beast coming back for a second run. Treize's eyes scanned the area for Heero and quickly found his prone body. "Heero!"

Treize scrambled to his feet and ran to his General. He dropped to his knees and began to check the unconscious man for serious injuries. The dragon roared again and Treize stood, drawing his sword, preparing to defend Heero and Wufei.

"Treize! No!"

Wufei ran for Treize who was standing over Heero, sword drawn and ready to defend against the charging dragon. Treize didn't notice him as he steeled himself for the collision. But the collision came not from the dragon, but from Wufei as the young man plowed into him, tackling him to the ground. Treize heard Wufei cry out as they fell to the ground, the dragon passing over them, creating a tremendous breeze in his wake.

"Wufei! Are you crazy!"

Treize immediately wrapped his arms around the cringing young man and rolled over so he could examine him and lookout for the dragon. Wufei's face was pinched tight with pain and when Treize pulled his hands away they were covered in blood. Rolling Wufei over halfway revealed three huge gashes down his back.

"Oh god, no…."

Treize cradled Wufei in his arms and tried to get him to focus on something other than the pain. He caressed his check and rocked them back and forth.

"Wufei, please, look at me. Why did you do that? If you die I'll….."

Wufei reluctantly blinked his eyes and focused on Treize.

"You're safe?"

"Yes. But the dragon---"

"He's looking for….this."

Wufei groaned as he reached into a pouch at his side and pulled out an object that looked like a chuck of some pale yellow mineral.

"Wufei, is that…?"

"Dragon Heart. She needs to….go back to them. Her soul…..she's screaming….we have to help her."

"Then leave it and let's get the hell out of here!"

"N-no. N…need to explain….about other clan….."

"Other clan? Wufei, what are you---?"

Treize's words were interrupted by the almost gale force winds created by the crimson dragon as it landed several yards away. Treize immediately took a defensive stance but Wufei reached up, weakly pleading his case.

"Treize…..please….help me to my knees."

Treize looked down at the struggling man unbelieving. He had no idea what to think of anything that was going on, but he had a feeling Wufei knew more than he did so he did as he was asked. Wufei grunted his way up to his knees, clutching the Dragon Heart to his chest murmuring a plea to the powers that have governed his life even as a human.

"Please, great Cheitan, hear your humble servant's plea. Grant me the strength and power to communicate with one of your children that stands before me. I must return Crimson to her clan. Please, Cheitan, allow me this one last action before you take my life."

Treize couldn't pick up everything Wufei was saying, but he could tell that it was a prayer of some sort. _What secrets are you hiding, Wufei? Who are you really?_ Suddenly a whirlwind surrounded Wufei and gave off such a terrible heat that he took a few steps back.

Wufei could feel the searing heat all around him, inside him, and it felt wonderful. He remembered this feeling and for so many years he'd taken it for granted. It was the feeling of being a dragon. It was the heat that gave them life. _Thank you, Cheitan_.

_Thank you, human. You are risking much to return me to my clan._

Wufei's eyes shot open to see that he was looking out from behind the visage of a dragon.

"C-crimson?"

_Yes._

"Please tell him that I just want to return you to your clan."

_Ascaroth. This human is here to return me to you. He and his friends mean you no harm._

_**They attacked me!**_

"You attacked first!"

Both Wufei and the crimson dragon across from him stiffened in shock_. We can understand each other? But how? Is this part of Cheitan's gift?_

_Please, Ascaroth. I just want to come home._

_**How did you die, Andras?**_

Wufei fell to all fours and hung his head. "It was my people that killed her. I offer my own life in exchange!"

"Wufei, no!"

Treize tried to approach Wufei but the heat was too great and he retreated. _How is he surviving within that vortex!_

_You would sacrifice yourself for a dragon, human?_

"I….I am….used to be….a dragon. My clan lives in the northern region, in the barren lands."

_**Blasphemer! **_

Wufei stood up, defiant in his stance, but his voice reeked of desperation as he pleaded with the great crimson dragon that was standing only a few yards away.

"Please! Go to them! They must know that your clan exists! I was searching for you when I was banished! I don't care what you do to me, just please go to them! Our numbers were dwindling when I was sent away!"

The crimson dragon swished its tail in annoyance and slammed it against the ground, sending a large enough shockwave through the ground to send Treize down to one knee and Wufei dropped back down to all fours.

"Please! Go to them! Help my clan!"

_**Enough! Give me Andras and I will consider not killing you and your friends.**_

"Will you go to my clan?"

_**You are in no position to be making demands, human.**_

"I am demanding nothing!" Wufei hung his head once again and his voice was suddenly very quiet, defeated, fading. "I am begging you, great crimson dragon."

Everything was quiet with the exception of the low howling of the whirlwind surrounding Wufei. Treize, Wufei and Andras had their eyes fixed on the crimson dragon as he contemplated Wufei's plea for several moments.

_**I will…..consider….your request. If I should happen to encounter your clan, who should I say sent me?**_

"N-Nataku."

The mighty dragon nodded its head once and Wufei bowed to him.

"Thank you, great crimson dragon."

_Goodbye, Nataku, and thank you for your help. _

Wufei stroked the piece of yellow mineral within his hand and smiled as much as his weakened body would allow.

"It was my pleasure, Andras. May you find peace and serenity in the afterlife with the blessing of Cheitan."

Wufei placed the Dragon Heart on the ground and as he slowly crawled backwards, the heated tornado around him dissipated. He cringed at the coldness that overtook his body but then he felt strong arms about his shoulders that generated their own heat and he melted into them, exhausted. He watched through half-lidded eyes as the crimson dragon approached and took the Dragon Heart within his claw and flew off, leaving Wufei, Treize and Heero in peace.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Treize sat on the ground and stared at Wufei who was still sleeping. Once the dragon left Wufei had passed out, leaving Treize to deal with two unconscious comrades. Heero woke up as Treize carried him over to the small camp he had set up and was able to help Treize clean and dress Wufei's wounds. That had been two days ago.

Heero had refused to rest and immediately set out to retrieve help from a nearby village. Wufei couldn't handle riding with his injuries and needed to be carried properly. So he sat there with the young man and waited for help.

"Wufei…..I wonder how much you will tell me once you're awake."

The sound of approaching horses had Treize up, hand on his hilt and ready for unwelcome company. To his relief it was Heero and several men riding into the small clearing.

_To be continued…._


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Gundam boys. I'm just here to play with them.

_**AH! So sorry! So Sorry! I thought I already posted this chapter.**_

**Dragon Heart**

**Chapter 12**

Wufei slowly became cognizant of his surroundings. He was warm, he could hear the hushed voices of several people nearby, he could smell the familiar scent of citrus from freshly washed linens and most glaringly obvious to him was the burning pain coursing up and down his spine.

He slowly blinked his eyes open to see Treize's vibrant blue eyes fixed on him. They widened at the realization Wufei was awake and he quietly and slowly lifted a finger to his lips and Wufei understood. He closed his eyes again and waited.

Treize stood up and went over to the animated conversation going on behind him.

"Duo, Heero, I realize you are both worried about Wufei but you should go get some rest. I'll look after him and when he wakes up I'll send someone to let you know."

"No offense, my Lord, but I want to be here when he wakes up so I can find out why my best friend _lied_ to me!"

"Duo!"

"No, Heero, I'm sorry, but best friends don't lie to each other about these things. I understood when he hid the talking thing. That was different. But this is ridiculous! He risked his life for some dead dragon! What the hell was going on there! I want answers!"

Treize put a calming hand on Duo's shoulder and slowly increased the pressure as he spoke.

"I understand that you're hurt, Duo. He kept secrets from all of us. But I'm sure he had a very good reason for what he did. Now if you do not leave and get some rest, I will be forced to _order_ you to rest and that won't be pleasant for either of us."

Heero saw Treize's hand tense on Duo's shoulder and he saw his lover pale under the firm grip. _At least someone is able to calm him down_. Duo nodded mutely and backed away from Treize towards the door. Heero bowed and gave Treize a knowing smirk before glancing at Wufei and heading out the door. He knew Wufei was awake and he respected the fact that Treize and Wufei needed some time alone.

Treize went back and sat down in the chair next to Wufei's bed and waited until he heard Heero close the door to their shared quarters before speaking.

"You can open your eyes now."

Wufei opened his eyes to see Treize in the very same position he found him only moments ago. He started to maneuver himself into a more comfortable position to face Treize, grimacing in the process.

"I wouldn't roll over if I were you. Sally recommends you lay on your stomach as much as possible until your wounds heal."

Wufei settled for lying on his side and he looked up at the man who seemed pretty calm for witnessing the recent events between him and two dragons.

"I….I'm….sorry."

"I don't want an apology, Wufei. I want answers. I want to know what was so damn important that you were willing to die. I want to know why you can communicate with dragons."

Wufei closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath before facing Treize again. _He doesn't sound angry like Duo. He sounds hurt. _

"M-my given name….clan name…..is Nataku. I…..I started my life as a black dragon of the Northern region. I was punished for traveling to the human regions against the Elders' orders. They sent me here to be reborn as a human."

Unbelieving blue eyes widened slightly as they took in and tried to comprehend what had been said. He gazed at Wufei, the young man he'd been drawn to from the moment he met the deep onyx eyes. The same young man he'd grown to care for very much and had seen blossom into a happy, caring person.

"I knew that you'd been keeping something from me since we returned from Relena's. I didn't push the issue because I was too scared of why you were keeping a secret from me."

"Scared?"

"Yes. Were you keeping the secret from me because you were just being prideful and protective, or because you didn't trust me? And I was afraid it would be the latter."

"I trust you, Treize." Wufei reached out for Treize and the older man moved closer and took hold of the offered hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of Wufei's hand. "I didn't want you to get hurt. I knew I would be going into an unknown clan's territory and---"

"But _why_, Wufei?" Treize squeezed Wufei's hand and leaned in, his voice louder and slightly demanding. "What was so important that you were willing to die?"

"The Dragon Heart. I had to return her to her clan so they could release her soul. If I hadn't, she would have been trapped in it for eternity, suffocating within the coldness. Alone. I couldn't let that happen."

Wufei let his head fall back against his pillow. He was beginning to feel dizzy. Treize reached out with his free hand and smoothed the ebony hair.

"Wufei….what am I going to do with you? What do I have to do to get you to realize that I am here for you? Your problems are my problems."

"But----"

"Wufei, I need you to answer one question for me. Do you love me?"

Wufei suddenly shot up, his eyes wide and fixed on Treize. He ignored the pain in his back and the stars that danced before his eyes. He was focused solely on Treize. _Do I love him? How am I supposed to know?_

"I….I…..don't know."

Treize frowned and sat back, letting go of Wufei's hand. _He doesn't love me. This is what I was afraid of, even as he lay next to me in bed with that sleepy smile on his face, I questioned his motives. I knew he'd opened up to me, but I was worried that it was only me that had fallen in love. And now I know the truth. _

"I've never…I mean….I don't know what it means. How am I supposed to know?"

Treize was beginning to understand and he suddenly had hope in his heart again that Wufei could actually love him in return. He saw that Wufei's cheeks were scarlet and he had begun to fidget with the sheets.

"Alright. Well then, I'll tell you how I feel about you and then maybe you'll have a better idea."

"Treize, what--?"

"Wufei, I am in love with you. Whenever I see you I get this jolt within my chest and it doesn't matter how stressed or angry or sad I am, the moment I lay eyes on you I feel happy and content. I enjoy spending time with you, whether it's discussing the daily schedule, taking a meal together, going riding, or just sitting in the library watching you read while I pretend to work. I want to be physically near you. Whenever we're apart it feels like a part of me is missing. I want to hold you in my arms, I want to kiss you, and I want you in my bed. Every night, all mine."

Treize leaned forward and lifted Wufei's chin just a fraction to bring them eye-to-eye.

"Is that how you feel about me, Wufei?"

Wufei gazed into the now darkened blue eyes and he swallowed hard.

"Y-yes. I, I want you….all to myself."

"I am yours, Wufei. I belong only to you. Heart, body and soul to do with as you please."

"I knew when we first met that I would always belong to you. Even when you burned up my papers, I knew that I would never be free of you and that terrified me. But….but now….I don't want to be free of you, Treize."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Duo smiled at his cleverness as he quickly made his way up the stairs to Wufei's room. He'd given Heero the slip and snuck away to see his injured friend_. He **has** to be awake by now. His injuries weren't that serious. Although Heero did say he lost a lot of blood_.

He knocked on the large wooden door and received no answer so he slowly opened the door, asking permission to enter.

"Hello? Lord Kushrenada? May I enter? I'm here to see Wufei."

He was now completely in the sitting room, looking around and realizing that everything was dark. He closed the door behind him and made his way back to Wufei's room. The door was open and he peered in to find an unexpected sight.

Wufei was still asleep, but now he was laying on Treize. The older man was lying on his back and acting as Wufei's bed, the smaller man able to rest peacefully on the broad chest of his Lord. They were still fully clothed which just made the scene that much sweeter in Duo's eyes.

He went over and draped a blanket over the sleeping pair, placing a soft kiss on Wufei's head before leaving them to their nap.

_To be continued…._


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Gundam boys. I'm just here to play with them.

**A/N**: I have come to realize something about my recent Gundam stories. Duo gets lied to an awful lot! I should do something nice for him next. Hmmm…I wonder what he would like?

**Dragon Heart**

**Chapter 13**

"You don't need to carry me."

"But I want to carry you."

"I am perfectly capable of walking to the bed by myself!"

Wufei slapped the hand that was reaching out to him and he glared defiantly at the hurt expression on Trieze's face. Wufei had agreed to move from the single bed in his old room, to the larger bed that he and Treize had been sharing. But they couldn't seem to agree on how he was going to make the switch.

"Actually, Wufei has a point."

Sally Po entered the room and deposited her bag on a nearby dresser. "If you carried him, you would be stretching his back more than if he was to walk by himself and that would risk reopening his wounds."

Treize narrowed his eyes at the doctor while Wufei relaxed with a grateful sigh.

"Thank you, Sally."

"That being said…..I think you should allow Lord Kushrenada to support you. You're still weak and suffering from dizzy spells."

Sally enjoyed watching the change in demeanors as Wufei's face became rosy despite his obvious annoyance at the situation, while Treize's face brightened as he moved to stand alongside the injured man and wrap a protective arm around his waist.

"Now can I trust you two to play nice while I go check on a few other patients?"

Both men still had their same facial expressions as they slowly walked past her into Treize's study on their way to the bedroom. Sally just chuckled and waited for them to clear the study before following after them and exiting their now shared personal chambers.

Treize guided Wufei to the large bed and helped him get settled in, ignoring the low growl in the young man's throat. _That sound has a whole new meaning to me now_. He smiled and leaned in, kissing Wufei tenderly.

Any anger Wufei had vanished in an instant and he felt his whole body react to the loving touch of Treize's lips. _I didn't realize how much I needed his touch_. Wufei let a plaintive mewl escape and Treize pulled back, looking down at the young man worriedly.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

Wufei smirked and brought his hand up to caress Treize's cheek. "My lips are not hurt, Treize. And I'm not that delicate. How many times do I have to tell you---"

His words were cut off as Treize sealed their lips together as his tongue brazenly invaded Wufei's mouth. When Treize decided he better end the kiss before he let all propriety go, he let his forehead rest against Wufei's and reveled in the sound of the soft huffs coming from the young man and the feel of the warm breathes against his mouth.

"You will have to tell me many more times throughout many more years, Wufei. Such is your fate I'm afraid."

"I guess I can live with that."

Both men smiled and Treize placed one more quick kiss on Wufei's smiling lips before standing back up straight and going over to the large dresser, retrieving a book.

"Here. In case you get bored before I get back. I'll send some food up for you shortly."

"Thank you."

Wufei watched Treize leave and then turned his attention to the book in his lap, reading the title. _Very funny, Treize_. Wufei opened the book with a chuckle and as he began to read, he realized he didn't have his glasses. Just then, he heard a creak and looked up expectantly, ready to ask Treize to retrieve his glasses from the study, but the door opened to reveal someone entirely different.

"Duo."

"Hey."

Duo stood in the open doorway, looking unsure of himself and Wufei just stared, his stomach tying in knots at the prospect of facing his best friend_. He was so angry when he found out I lied to him_.

"Um, may I come in?"

"S-sure. Of course."

Duo pulled a chair next to the bed and gave his friend a quick once over.

"How're you feeling?"

"Not too bad. I'm still weak though."

"And I bet that just pisses you off, doesn't it?"

Wufei saw the lopsided smirk and the glinting eyes and he wasn't sure how to take the comment. He would have just dismissed it as Duo playing with him, but something in those eyes made him doubt his assessment of his friend's intentions.

Duo sensed Wufei's discomfort and he immediately felt bad. Yes, he'd been furious when he found out Wufei had kept a secret from him. And not just any secret. A secret that almost got him, Treize and Heero killed.

"Hey, 'Fei?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you keep this dragon thing a secret from me?"

Wufei knew that this was coming but he had expected to face Duo's wrath, not the sullen young man next to him. He was unaccustomed to seeing Duo looking so hesitant. He looked down at the book in his hands to avoid the unsettling sight.

"I thought I could handle it myself. I didn't want to put anyone else at risk."

Duo threw his hands up and slumped back in his chair, frustrated at having gotten the answer from Wufei that Heero had predicted.

"I don't understand why you risked your life for some overgrown dead lizard!"

Wufei's eyes flashed and since he couldn't reach out and throttle his friend, he let his voice communicate his hostility.

"Her name was Andras and she was a crimson dragon." Duo started at the venom being directed his way and he opened his mouth to protest but Wufei continued. "Her soul was trapped and she was suffering. If I hadn't given the Dragon Heart back to her clan, she would have suffered for eternity."

"Dragon Heart? Oh yeah, Heero did mention that."

"What? He knew?"

Duo shrugged, glad to see Wufei's features soften from the small revelation.

"The men found a hole in the dra--, uh, I mean, in Andras's chest and he did a little research. But I don't understand why it had to be you, 'Fei. Why not Heero? And why did you have to wait for a dragon to come and try to kill you? You could have just left it and---"

Wufei hung his head and gripped the book tightly, his knuckles turning white with the effort. "I had to tell them about my clan."

Duo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he listened intently as Wufei quietly relayed his history to his best friend. By the time his story was over and he looked up to find Duo's face was slack. He seemed to be staring right through Wufei.

"Duo?"

Amethysts blinked owlishly and finally focused on the concerned face before him.

"You….you're a…..or, you were uh…a….dragon."

Wufei just nodded and winced as he reached out a hand and placed it on Duo's shoulder. Duo looked down at the hand and brought his own hand up, his fingertips tracing the warm flesh up to the shirt sleeve and then he gazed fully at his friend once again and let his fingertips continue their exploration of his face. A face he'd come to know very well.

_I wonder what his true face looked like_.

"You always did have a fire within you."

Slowly, both young men smiled at each other and Duo leaned in, resting his forehead against Wufei's.

"You need to rest. I'll stop by tomorrow and you can tell me some more stories, ok?"

Wufei let his hand slip behind Duo's neck, preventing him from pulling away.

"Duo….I'm so sorry, I---"

"'Fei, no, we're o---"

"I endangered Heero's life."

Duo took a few seconds to appreciate what Wufei was saying to him, then he smiled and leaned in further, hugging his friend as much as his injuries would allow.

"Thank you, 'Fei." Duo pulled back and stood up with a wink. "But I can't let you apologize for his stupidity. He followed you and put _himself_ in danger. But don't worry, he's making it up to me."

Wufei just smiled and shook his head as Duo made his way across the room to leave. But just before Duo closed the bedroom door, Wufei called out to him.

"Hey. Bring some apples tomorrow."

"No way, my friend. You can have some apples when you're well enough to help me steal 'em. **_That's_** your punishment for keeping secrets from me."

"Duo…."

The charismatic young man with the long chestnut braid looked behind him, flashing his best smile and all Wufei could do was smile as the door shut, taking the image of his friend away. _Thank you, Cheitan, for guarding over me and giving me a second chance. I will cherish this life and my loved ones. I have truly found my place in this world. _

Wufei was so happy he didn't even get upset when he realized he missed an opportunity to have Duo retrieve his glasses for him. He knew better than to get up and get them himself. The short walk with Treize helping him made him dizzy. _Oh well. I'm pretty sure I know what this book has to say anyway. I'll just rest for now_.

Wufei carefully settled back down into the pillows and sighed contentedly, his hand resting over the red leather tome on his chest with golden letters that read _Dragonology: The Complete Study of Dragon Physiology and Behavior_.

_**To be continued…? Maybe. I have an epilogue I'm working on, but for all intents and purposes, this is the end. I like leaving it with Wufei falling asleep with a book about dragons. The sub-storyline of Wufei's dragon clan wasn't meant to be resolved in my original or current version of the story. I hope everyone enjoyed the story and I thank you for reading and letting me know what you thought. Love you much!**_


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Gundam boys. I'm just here to play with them.

**A/N**: I've been debating about whether or not to post this. I suppose there's no harm in it. Unless you think it totally sucks. Then I'll get rid of it. But I had this idea about Treize finally getting lassoed into a birthday party. And I couldn't resist a cute, drunk Quatre.

**Dragon Heart**

**Epilogue**

"Good evening, Duke Dermeal."

The skittish older man started at the sound of the deep silky voice next to him. He turned to see a very familiar regal looking platinum blonde.

"Oh! Marquis, it's you."

"And what were you so intensely looking at? You looked as if you saw a ghost."

"N-no, I was, uh, just looking for Lord Kushrenada to wish him a happy birthday."

"I see. Well, he's over there with Duke Wasmuth, my sister and Wufei."

"Ah, yes, I see."

"Didn't you give Wufei to Treize as a birthday gift last year?"

"Yes."

"I must say, despite his initial distaste at receiving a slave as a gift, I do believe he would genuinely thank you from the bottom of his heart for your gift now."

"Really?"

Zechs' lips curled into a bitter smile as he glanced at the Duke who sounded far away, his eyes never leaving the group of people pointed out to him.

"Indeed. Wufei has flourished since coming here. He found his voice and practically runs this entire fortress with Treize."

"Un….unbelievable."

Zechs chuckled and exchanged his empty glass for a full one as a waiter passed by and returned his attention to the happy guests.

"But the fairytale continues, Duke. Wufei was set free and now shares my cousin's bed as his lover."

Duke Dermeal choked as if something was caught in his throat and he turned to finally look at Zechs, his eyes bulging out of their sockets and his face turning red. Zechs just chuckled and pat the stunned Duke's shoulder.

"Enjoy the festivities, Duke."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Treize, happy birthday!"

Treize and Wufei turned to see Quatre and Trowa, the former not stopping until he was hugging Wufei tightly. Wufei just stood there and looked to Trowa for help who just smiled and raised his glass in a mock toast. Finally, the enthusiastic blonde let go of Wufei and faced both his friends.

"That was a very enthusiastic greeting for….Wufei."

All three watched as the petite blonde's cheeks became rosier and all thought the same thing as they looked from one to the other: _he's had too much to drink_.

"Well, it wouldn't be appropriate to just walk up and hug you so I just thought I'd hug Wufei instead. He can pass it along to you later."

Now it was Wufei's turn to blush and he quickly took a sip of his drink.

"How very clever and thoughtful of you, Quatre. However, in the future I would suggest checking with Trowa before you 'pass along' anything else to me through Wufei."

Treize and Trowa exchanged smirks as Quatre turned worried eyes to his lover and latched onto a strong bicep.

"Oh! Trowa, you know I didn't---"

"Yes, I know. Lord Kushrenada was only teasing. Perhaps we should get you some coffee. Gentlemen, if you will excuse us?"

The friends smiled and nodded as Trowa led a clinging Quatre away. Treize turned his attention to Wufei who was looking out over the large group of assembled dignitaries, merchants and military personnel.

"So how much longer are you going to torture me with this celebration?"

Wufei chuckled but didn't turn to face the man that was now mere inches from his ear. He could feel Treize's heat, smell his cologne and he fought the urge to grant his lord his wish and escape with him back into the kitchen and out the servant's entrance into the dark night. But he had promised Relena that he would keep Treize at the party long enough for her to present her gift.

"Wufei?" Hot breath tickled his ear. "Please, let's just slip out the back." The voice became low, conspiratorial and Wufei shivered. "Nobody will even know we're gone."

A quick swipe of Treize's tongue along the outer rim of his ear had Wufei biting his bottom lip. And just when he was about to turn and demand that Treize act the way his station demanded, a low, seductive chuckle washed over him and he closed his eyes, knowing he was powerless to stop Treize, or himself at that point.

"Make your way back to the kitchen entrance, smiling and waving to people as you go. I'll meet you outside the servant's entrance in ten minutes."

Wufei felt, more than saw the wicked smile on his lover's face as he drank the last of his wine and placed the glass on a nearby ledge. He scanned the room for Relena and saw her talking with a group of women, smiling and chatting animatedly_. Good. She's distracted_.

He purposefully walked in the opposite direction he had instructed Treize to take, opting to leave by a side hallway and circling around outside. But just as he cleared the ballroom and turned into the hallway his arm was captured in a vise grip and he turned to see Heero and Duo.

"Naughty naughty, 'Fei."

"What are you two doing? Heero, let go of me."

"No can do, my friend. Lady Relena gave us strict instructions to keep you and Treize in the ballroom at all times."

_That conniving wench_! Wufei glared at Heero, not intimidated by the steel blue eyes or iron grip on his arm. Hedging his bets that he knew Treize's lack of stealth combined with the fact that everybody in the room wanted to speak with him, he took a chance.

"If you take a look, you'll see Treize is still in the ballroom. I was on my way to retrieve some headache medicine for him because Relena also asked **_me_** to keep him at the party."

Duo ducked into the ballroom and came back several moments later.

"He's right. Lord Kushrenada is talking to some really boring-looking guys. Looks like we have to let him go."

"Relena said both of them were to stay."

"True, but do you honestly think Lord Kushrenada would allow Wufei to escape without taking him along? No…I think he'll come back. Won't you, 'Fei?"

Wufei saw the mischievous smile and the devilish wink Duo gave him and he knew his best friend was on his side.

"Of course. I'd never hear the end of it from him. Now if you'll excuse me?"

Wufei yanked his arm free and started down the hallway at a brisk pace, silently grateful for his best friend. _Thank you, Duo. I owe you big for this!_

It didn't take long for Wufei to make it outside and around to the servant's entrance at the kitchen. Just as he leaned against the wall, prepared to wait for Treize, the object of his thoughts came bursting out the door with Duo yelling after him.

"Hurry up and get the hell out before Heero realizes what I did!"

Treize stumbled out the door after being shoved and turned to face Duo, more confused than anything, while Wufei just chuckled.

"Oh, uh, I mean, please enjoy the rest of your evening, Lord Kushrenada."

Duo bowed, shot Wufei a smile and ducked back into the kitchen, slamming the door behind him. Wufei approached Treize and was immediately caught up in the older man's arms and brought in for a passionate kiss.

"This is much better than standing around a boring party."

"I helped plan that 'boring party'!"

"And I thank you for tolerating Relena's enthusiasm, but the only thing I want for my birthday is you."

Warm lips captured his again and Wufei pressed his body against Treize's as if he meant to melt right into his lover. As the kissing became more passionate and both began to moan as their hands roamed freely, Wufei managed to push away enough to speak.

"Treize…take me to bed."

"No, that's the first place they'll look."

"Then where?"

"Follow me."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Treize?" Wufei didn't get a response so he tried again. "Treize? Are you awake?"

A soft moan but nothing else. Wufei just sighed and closed his eyes again, too tired and too content to move. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and let himself fall asleep. _I'll just take a little nap. We'll make it back to our room before sunrise_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Relena would be furious if the scene before her weren't so endearing and so embarrassing. She had been awakened by a pounding on her door early this morning. It had been Duo, whom she knew to be General Yuy's assistant.

"Lady Relena, I'm sorry to disturb you so early this morning, but General Yuy requests your presence."

Relena glared at the nervous young man. She was still angry that they had let Trieze and Wufei escape the party last night and she was pretty sure at least one of them helped the pair.

"Tell General Yuy that when he finds my cousin---"

"He did, my lady. That's why he sent me."

"Fine. But why does he need to see me?"

Duo smiled. "I think you should come see for yourself."

So Relena had grudgingly dressed and followed Duo to where she currently stood with Heero and Duo as fellow onlookers. There before them were Treize and Wufei, wrapped in each other's arms, blissful smiles on their sleeping faces. They were lying on a large bed of hay that was covered with a horse blanket while another was being used to cover them.

"I figured I would leave their fate to you, my Lady."

"Hmph."

Relena thought carefully about the situation and what she should do. On the one hand, this was the Lord of the castle and that demanded a great amount of respect. However, this was also her cousin whom she loved dearly but desperately wanted to teach a lesson.

"Leave them. Close off the building and post guards until they wake up."

"Yes ma'am."

Heero sent Duo off to bring the guards as he started to follow the young woman out of the building.

"Wait. Bring their clothes with you. Let them use their cleverness to figure out a way to get back to their rooms without being seen with nothing but a horse blanket."

Heero smirked as he did as he was ordered. He slowly and carefully closed the stable door, letting the bar fall in place silently. As he walked away from the stables and towards the barracks to start taking care of his duties for the day, he couldn't help but chuckle. _Life is never dull around here_.

**The End.**


End file.
